Silent Discoveries
by Jasmine Lita Everdeen
Summary: Sailor Moon and her Sailor Guardians find another Sailor Scout that is critically important to the Universe's survival. Is she a friend or foe? Please give it a read! Rated T just to be safe. This is my second fic so please R&R!
1. Space Warp

**Silent Discoveries**

**Hello! Jaz-Lita here! This is my second fanfics! You might have already read my first one, which I am currently taking a break from and gathering ideas. If you haven't read my first one, please read & review! Also read and review this one too! Please review or PM me if you have any questions or opinions!**

**1**

Serena Tsukino dashed up the stairs to her house.

"Rini! Melissa says that you owe her a candy cane!"

Serena stuck her head inside Rini's bedroom. She was too busy playing a Sailor Moon game on her laptop.

"Rini!"

"Serena, I heard you the first time! Tell Melissa that I said-"

"I'm not your messenger! Tell her yourself!"

"But _Serenaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa_… I'm too busy trying to get the high score on the Sailor Moon game!"

"Whatever! You can do that anytime in the future, Rini, seriously!"

"If I tell Melissa what I want to say, can you take me to Darien's place?"

Serena felt the familiar building up of anger in her chest whenever Rini said 'Darien' in a lovey-dovey voice. After all, he is her boyfriend and husband in the future!

'But…' Serena sighed.

"Fine, Rini, I will take you to Darien's place, but-"

"YAY! See you, Serena!"

Serena sat fuming in the hallway for a few seconds before hoisting herself off the ground and following Rini. Rini was talking rapidly to Melissa. Serena didn't even bother to eavesdrop on them. Rini would give her the evil eye and set Luna-P onto her.

'Gee, I wish that Luna was still here. She just had to go on a romantic honeymoon with Artemis now.' Serena sighed again. 'At least Darien, Lita, Mina, Amy and Raye are still here. I don't know what I would do without them.' She thought.

"Serena! Time to go to Darien's!"

Serena suddenly found herself regretting making that promise to Rini.

"Heh heh… how about we go to the arcade? Darien should be there!" Serena lied.

"Really?" said Rini, brightening. "I can try the Sailor V game again! YAY!"

Relieved, Serena started trotting towards the game centre, with Rini behind her. Actually, she wanted to see if Mina and the other girls were there, shamelessly flirting with her 'big bro', Andrew, even though he already has a girlfriend, Rita. Serena wasn't sure if Raye had a crush on him, but the rest of the girls do.

"Serena!"

Mina, Lita, Raye and Amy ran towards Serena.

"Hey Rini! How ya doing?" Said Mina.

"Just fine, Mina! We're going to Crown Arcade to see Darien, wanna come?"

"What about me?" said a new, deep voice that Serena and Rini and the rest of the girls instantly recognised.

"Darien!" squealed Serena and Rini, running towards him.

Rini got there first, and launched herself at him. Darien, used to the weight of Rini, caught her and swung her around. Serena stood fuming in front of Lita. The girls sweatdropped.

"Hey, Buns!"

Serena looked up, her fuming mood disappearing suddenly. Darien hugged her and kissed her on the mouth.

The girls awwwwwed.

"Hey Dumpling Head!"

"Amara!" yelled Mina.

"Michelle!" yelled Amy.

"Trista!" yelled Lita.

"What brings you here?" said Raye, much more calmly than the other girls.

"Oh, nothing! Can't we just come to see our favourite Princess, or should I say, Neo Queen?" smiled Michelle.

Serena grinned back.

Suddenly, the world started distorting. Tokyo Tower was waving in the air, and the girls and Darien lost their footing.

"There has been a warp in space-time!" shouted Trista, "We must transform!"

The girls nodded.

"Moon Crisis Makeup!"

"Moon Crisis Makeup!"

"Mercury Crystal Power! Make up!"

"Mars Crystal Power! Make up!"

"Jupiter Crystal Power! Make up!"

"Venus Crystal Power! Make up!"

"Neptune Crystal Power! Make up!"

"Uranus Crystal Power! Make up!"

"Pluto Crystal Power! Make up!"

"Saturn Crystal Power! Make up!"

In a flash of rainbow-coloured light, the Sailor Guardians stood in their uniforms. Tuxedo Mask joined them

The Sailor Guardians and Tuxedo Mask all joined hands, and Sailor Pluto raised the Space-Time Key and screamed into the roaring wind: "Space-Time Transport!"

The Sailor Guardians disappeared.

**Ooh, cliffy! Oh yeah, from now on Tuxedo Mask will be one of the Sailor Guardians, ok? Just to clear up the confusion. **

**REVIEW OR I WILL TELL SAILOR URANUS THAT YOU CALLED HER SAILOR BUTT!**

**Sailor Uranus: WHAT DID SOMEONE CALL ME?!**

**Jasmine Lita (J-Li): The people that reviewed called you the best Sailor Guardian of all…**

**Sailor Uranus: Good! *gives out free tickets to her race in Australia, or a Michelle Kaito violin concert***

**J-Li: But the people who didn't review called you Sailor Butt…**

**Sailor Uranus: WHAT?! DIE, JERKS, DIE! SPACE SWORD BLASTER!**

**J-Li: Review and save yourself from Sailor Uranus' wrath!**

**I will update maybe tomorrow, and I am writing another fanfic you might have read: 'Letters from Sincerely'. If you haven't read it, give it a read! If you have any questions or opinions, PM me or Review (And save yourself from Sailor Uranus' wrath).**


	2. Voices

**J-Li is in the house! Back with the second chapter of Silent Discoveries! Hopefully, you reviewed and did not get your butt kicked by Sailor Uranus. Beware of the other Sailor Guardians! A special thanks to 'princessanastasiaromanov464' and 'Musa Tecna bestfriends forever' for being my first and second reviewers! I support the no shark finning movement, introduced to me by princessanastasiaromanov464. Thanks, Princess! If you haven't read my other story, please read!**

**2**

They appeared at the Space-Time Gate. It was open, and was sucking everything, including the Sailor Guardians. They spun uncontrollably in the wind.

"Dark Dome Close!" shrieked Sailor Pluto.

But in the last gust of the wind, the Sailor Guardians were buffeted in, and the Space-time Gate swung shut.

The Guardians felt a crushing weight on their head, and blacked out.

SMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSM

Sailor Moon woke to the sound of flesh on flesh. She stretched her neck, and saw Sailor Jupiter and Sailor Uranus slapping Sailor Venus to wake her up. When Jupiter delivered a particularly sharp back-hand slap, Venus's head shot up.

"Who? What? Where?" She yelled.

Sailor Mini Moon giggled.

"Guys…" said Sailor Neptune. "Look around you."

Sailor Moon gazed around her. Her eyes widened, and her jaw promptly made acquaintance with the floor. Except… there wasn't any floor.

It was a blanket of darkness, with a flaming ball in the middle. A blue, green and white ball rotated and moved below them. A white, shining moon was to their right. They could see a red, dusty ball further out, with a ring of rocks after it.

"We're floating in space," stated Mini Moon, saying the obvious.

"Duh," snapped Mars, "The question is how we got here! Pluto?"

Pluto closed her eyes, and concentrated. A small frown appeared on her forehead.

"It seems…" said Pluto slowly.

"Yes, what?" Mars almost screamed; her patience stretched to almost breaking point, although there wasn't much to begin with.

"It seems that a force even greater than Neo Queen Serenity called us here. But I don't know how that is possible…" Pluto trailed off.

"Wow," muttered Tuxedo Mask. "Wow. To have a power even greater than Serenity's… But that's pretty much impossible!"

"I know." Said Pluto. "So we must find out is this person is a friend or foe."

"I would not like it if this… 'power' is our enemy." Venus looked worriedly around her.

Everyone agreed.

Suddenly, a sugar-sweet voice sang: "Come this way, my dear Sailor Guardians!"

Sailor Moon jumped.

"Was that you?" asked Sailor Moon, Mini Moon, Mercury, Mars, Jupiter, Venus, Uranus, Neptune, Pluto, Saturn and Tuxedo Mask at the same time.

The voice laughed. "My dear Sailor Guardians, I am not any of you."

"Then who are you?" demanded Jupiter, not one to beat around the bush.

"Come to the Sun, and you will find out."

"Um… won't we get burn into crisps?" Venus visibly trembled, being the Sailor Guardian of Beauty (How can you be beautiful if you are burnt and dead?).

"Yeah, even Neptune and I's powers of water cannot compete with that incredible heat." Said Mercury.

"Don't worry, Guardians, I will protect you. The Sun is my home ground." The voice said.

"Should we trust it?" whispered Sailor Saturn.

"Let's just go to the Sun, and if the owner of the voice turns out to be evil, we can kick its butt!" Uranus cracked her knuckles.

Everyone turned to Sailor Moon for her decision.

"Um… ok…" said Sailor Moon, eyeing Uranus nervously. "I decide to go to the-"

"Yeah!" cheered Jupiter and Uranus. "Let's go kick butt!"

The circle of Sailor Guardians darted towards the flaming ball of gas in the center of the Solar System.

**Whew! Another chapter done! Thanks to the people that reviewed, because the reviews and PMs motivated me! In the next chapter, the Sailor Guardians find the owner of the mysterious voice! Can you guess who it is? **

**REVIEW OR I WILL TELL SAILOR VENUS THAT YOU THINK THAT SHE IS UGLY.**

**Sailor Venus: UGLY? ME, UGLY?! WHO SAID THAT?  
J-Li: The people who reviewed said that you are the prettiest person in the whole universe…**

**Sailor Venus: Oh, come here! *Hugs everyone who reviewed and gives the girls coupons to get a free manicure and pedicure, does autographs and does her signature 'V' victory sign.***

**J-Li: The people who didn't review called you a troll. A hideous troll.**

**Sailor Venus: WHAT? I WILL OPEN YOUR EYES TO THE BEAUTY OF SAILOR VENUS! VENUS LOVE AND BEAUTY SHOCK!**

**J-Li: So review and save yourself from Sailor Venus's chain!**


	3. Discovery

**J-Li is back! I am listening to 'Soldier' by Samantha Jade. It reminds me of Princess Serenity and Prince Endymion. Oh yeah, from now on, I will call Serena and Darien's past selves as the Japanese names. I know that the English dub calls them Princess Serena and Prince Darien, but I like Serenity and Endymion. Anyone guess who the mysterious voice is? Thank you to my third reviewer, 4fireking. Review if you have any requests for the storyline, or questions about the story and characters in general! READ THE BOLD BIT AT THE BOTTOM.**

As the Sailor Guardians touched down on the Sun, they discovered that the Sun was not all gas. There was a thin layer, just enough to not arouse suspicion.

"It's like stepping into a warm bath." Commented Sailor Mercury.

No one agreed. They were too busy staring at the surface of the Sun.

Dull red rubble was everywhere. Tiny pebbles, huge boulders. The Guardians could see remains of buildings and pillars. As the fog cleared, there was a palace. A ruined palace. Instead of shining lights, ladies in silken gowns and men in tuxedos, and laughter emerging from the ball room, there was a stench that stank of death, pieces of cloth scattered, and glowing orbs shattered mercilessly on the cold, stone ground.

The only place that was spared was a tower.

It was like Rapunzel's tower; well-worn red stones made up the walls. There was window, but who would was to gaze out into the destruction? Faded yellow paint was peeling off the wooden roof. Also like Rapunzel's tower, there was no door. All that was missing was the witch, the prince, and the princess herself.

Sailor Mini Moon gasped, and clutched Sailor Moon's arm. Someone was emerging from the fog. Sailor Venus fingered her chain, ready to free it from her waist and whip the person.

But when the person came into focus, they all forgot to attack. She was a girl of around Princess Serenity's age. She was of breath-taking beauty, with long brown hair in a braid, warm hazel eyes, and sun-browned fair skin. She was wearing a light yellow dress. She was around the same height as Sailor Jupiter. Most noticeably, there was a red ball with triangles around it on her forehead.

"Hello." She said in that sweet voice.

Tuxedo Mask inhaled sharply and stumbled backwards. "You!" he breathed.

The girl smiled pityingly. "Yes, me, Prince Endymion."

Sailor Jupiter broke out of the circle. "Jupiter Oak Evolution!"

The attack flew out but did not touch the girl.

The girl smiled again. "Your attack cannot hurt me."

Sailor Pluto charged at her. "Dead Scream!"

The girl thrust out her hand. Her smile disappeared. "I said, your attacks cannot hurt me."

Her eyes, that was once glowing with warmth and welcome was now blazingly cold.

"She is not an enemy." Muttered Tuxedo Mask, pressing his fingers to his temple.

Sailor Moon looked at Sailor Mars.

"I detect no evil or negative energy from her." Sailor Mars confirmed.

The girl smiled again.

"Now do you believe me?" She asked. "If you do, come with me."

She walked towards the tower.

The Sailor Guardians looked at each other for confirmation. Then they glided forward after the girl.

SMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSM

After everyone had gotten used to the lustre of the furniture and decorations of the tower, they sat gingerly on her white lounge, and started asking their questions.

"Who are you-"

The girl held up her hand. Everyone instantly fell silent.

"I will first tell my story. If you have any other questions, they can wait until the end." She said.

"My name is Princess Madelena. I am the Princess of the Sun. I was born on the same day, same year, same hour and same minute and second as Princess Serenity." Princess Madelena acknowledged Princess Serenity's presence by a nod of her head.

"We are cousins, Princess Serenity. We both lived in peace, with Earth, co-existing, never fighting wars. But do you remember the time when Father Sun was wracked with curious and abnormal activity?" Madelena asked.

"Yes." Said Serenity.

Madelena waved her hand. Serenity was sitting in her traditional white dress, Small Lady in her traditional pink dress, Endymion in his armour, and the Princesses Mercury, Venus, Mars, Jupiter, Saturn, Uranus, Neptune and Pluto in dresses in their colour.

Luna, Artemis and Diana appeared in the air and dropped into their owner's laps.

"Serena! What are we doing-" started Luna, but caught sight of Princess Madelena.

Luna, Artemis and Diana reverted into their human forms.

"Your Majesty," curtsied Luna.

Diana curtsied and Artemis bowed.

"Luna, Artemis. It is good to see you again." Said Madelena. "Diana, nice to meet you."

"Where are Solina and Apollo?"

"Did someone call me?" A girl with ginger hair around Madelena's age pranced into the room.

"Luna! Artemis!" squealed the girl.

She flung herself at Artemis.

The Sailor Guardians, Artemis and Princess Madelena sweatdropped.

Luna cleared her throat.

"Luna!" The girl hugged Luna as well.

"Um… Princess Serenity, Prince Endymion, and the Sailor Princesses, meet Solina."

"Hello!" Solina waved.

"Ok, back to my story, Solina, calm down. Luna, Artemis and Diana, make yourself at home."

"The Negaforce invaded the Sun. They thought that if they invaded the centre of the Solar System, they could control everything." Madelena paused. "They were right. The Negaforce developed a shield that repelled the Sun's heat. One by one, our armies fell. My parents were both dead. Only my Sailor Guardians and I were left."

"You have Sailor Guardians?" asked Serenity sceptically.

"Yes, and I will explain later," answered Madelena.

"But before that… I fell in love with him."

Endymion's head shot up. "Do you know where he is?"

"In fact, I do, but-"

"I WILL NOT WAIT! HE IS MY BROTHER, MADELENA, AND BECAUSE OF YOU THAT HE DIED!"

Madelena stood up, her eyes blazingly cold again. "I do not want to fight, Endymion. You are a hypocrite. You may say that Serenity was the reason that you died! Nathaniel died for the same reason that you did! To protect me, after Kunzite, Jadeite, Nephrite and Zoiticite went over to the Negaforce! In fact, he was reborn on Earth! Do not make me hurt you!"

Serenity placed a hand on Endymion's arm. "Endymion," Serenity warned.

Endymion took a deep breath, and then sat down.

"Thank you, Serenity," Madelena gave her thanks.

"No problem."

"The story?" said Princess Small Lady.

"Oh yes. As I was saying before Endymion _politely _interrupted," Madelena sent Endymion a chillingly hot glare. Endymion glared back. "I fell in love with Endymion's brother, Nathaniel."

"Endymion had a _brother_?" blurted out Princess Jupiter.

"But… we didn't see you in the future." said Princess Mercury.

"You didn't see me, but I was always there. I was in another palace, encased in my star crystal, the Legendary Sun Crystal **(AN: IN THE PART ENGLISH, PART JAPANESE MANGA, THE SLIVER IMPERIEM CRYSTAL IS CALLED THE LEGENDARY SLIVER CRYSTAL. I PREFER THE JAPANESE NAMES, EXCEPT FOR THE MAIN CHARACTERS, SUCH AS SERENA AND DARIEN AND THE BLACK MOON PEOPLE)**. Prince Diamond wanted you, Serenity, but Sapphire wanted me. You don't remember, but we met when Small Lady and my daughter stole our crystals. I saw you when you when we were in the Black Moon castle. Now, back to the past story.

"Nathaniel was twins with Endymion. He was smart, strong and exceled at everything that he tried. Just like Endymion. I often came to Earth with you, Serenity, and while you went to Endymion, I searched for Nathaniel. He saw me hurrying from pillar to pillar, spying on him. Just like Endymion and you, he fell in love with me. We became lovers, yet this interaction was forbidden because Solarians and Earthlings are not allowed to communicate. When the Negaforce invaded the Sun, he died defending me." Madelena hesitated, tears glistening in her eyes.

Solina went over to her mistress' side of the couch and hugged her. Madelena sobbed freely on Solana's shoulder. Serenity glared at Luna, saying with her eyes: _Why can't you be like that?_

After Madelena got control of her waterworks, she continued: "Of course, Nathaniel died before Endymion. I was locked into this tower. My name's true meaning made sense. Madelena means 'of the tower'. My mother was a seer, yet her gift did not help us defend the Sun. I was forced to watch the destruction of my people and my star. Luckily, I hid the Legendary Sun Crystal where the Negaforce couldn't find it. When the Moon was destroyed, and Sailor Saturn had swung down her glaive, I just had enough power to send Nathaniel to be reborn on Earth."

"Wow, Princess Madelena. You have been through so much." Whispered Princess Neptune.

Madelena smiled sadly. "I was also reborn, as you can see. I have been waiting for you, so after you defeated Dead Moon, I decided that it was time for us to meet. You see, I am also a Sailor Guardian. I am Sailor Sun."

"Predictable," muttered Princess Jupiter under her breath.

"I also have Sailor Guardians under me, just like you, Princess Serenity. My Guardians are parts of you, Sailors Venus, Mercury, Jupiter, Mars, Saturn, Neptune, Pluto and Uranus."

"How can that be?" asked Princess Venus, stunned. She hated the idea of another part of her. Then she wouldn't be the prettiest Sailor Guardian.

"Didn't you realize, your names are all Roman. You represent the Roman aspects of your planet, and your founding god or goddess. So my guardians…" Madelena trailed off.

"Are the Sailors Hermes, Aphrodite, Ares, Zeus, Kronos, Ocean, Poseidon, and Hades." Finished Princess Mercury.

Madelena looked pleased. "Correct, Princess Mercury. Apollo… is Solina's husband is the future. He lives with Sailor Zeus. Now, I should let you go. I apologise with the rough landing and all of the distortions in Tokyo. I will transport you back to Tokyo. Only a few hours will have passed. And don't worry, you will see me soon!"

Madelena waved her hand. Serenity could see the room fading.

"Wait!" She yelled desperately. "Who is Prince Nathaniel on Earth?"

Madelena smiled on last time. "Andrew."

**Cliffy! OMG, my elbows hurt from propping me up on my bed as I am writing this! This is 4 and ¼ pages on Microsoft word! AGH my hands are killing me. There was a hell lot of talking in this chapter! I'm sorry if Princess Madelena smiled a lot. I just couldn't think of anything else for her to do! Wow, a whole lot of explaining in the chapter! Prince Endymion has a brother! And Prince Nathaniel's recantation on Earth is Serena's 'big bro', Andrew! Oh yeah, this is before Galaxia (duh), and they will fight another enemy before they get up to Galaxia. Hope you enjoyed it! REVIEW OR I WILL TELL SAILOR JUPITER THAT YOU THINK THAT SHE IS A WIMP.**

**Sailor Jupiter: WHO SAID THAT?!**

**Jaz Lita: The reviewers said that you are the strongest Roman Sailor Guardian of all.**

**Sailor Jupiter: Hm. Only Roman? I guess that it well enough. *gives out brownies and cookies***

**Jaz Lita: The non-reviewers said that you are a wimp and cannot lift a feather.**

**Sailor Jupiter: I WILL SHOW YOU WHAT REAL STRENGTH IS! JUPITER OAK EVOLUTION!**

**Jaz Lita: So review or you will be fried and be served up in Lita's restaurant!**


	4. New Student?

**I'm so sorry for not updating for the last few days, but I was taking a break from writing, and I sort of got writer's block! -_-; my hands have recovered with therapy, but my elbows? Not so much. I mapped out the rough sketch of the plotline and stuff, but I need more detail! Please read and review! Oh yeah, it is Negaforce or is it Negaverse? **

The Sailor Guardians touched down in a dark alley. Just like Madelena said, the world stopped waving and distorting. Each of the Sailor Guardians dis-transformed.

"I don't know if we can trust Madelena. What if she is an enemy is disguise?" said Serena.

"Buns, she actually did fall in love with Nathaniel, I remember now. He told me about her." Darien said.

"But how do you know that he wasn't brainwashed, and fought with the Negaverse?"

Darien was quickly losing his patience. "Serena, I would know. Anyway, don't you remember? We have Negaverse detecting stuff in the palace."

"But-" Darien glared at her, and Serena shut up.

"Guys," said Mina softly, "I think that she is telling the truth. I can feel her pain of losing Nathaniel as strong as a wave knocking over me. I don't think that she is with Negaverse."

"Same here." Supported Amy.

One by one, everyone agreed except Serena. Sulking, she changed the topic.

"I can't believe that Andrew is a prince! Darien's brother, no less!"

"Yeah! I can't believe that we all used to have crushes on him!" exclaimed Lita.

"And I used to dream about marrying him." Serena muttered.

Everyone looked at her strangely and sweatdropped. She gave them an 'I-don't-care-so-mind-your-own-business' glare.

"Serena," Rini hit Serena's arm. "We should be getting home. Mommy will be worried about us!"

Serena checked her watch, and gasped. "Too right! Guys, gotta scram! Its 8:30! And Madelena said that we left for a few hours!"

She and Rini rushed off. Serena's pounding feet were aching, but she was too caught up in her thoughts to register the pain. Rini skidded to a stop in front of the driveway, and yanked Serena back. Breathing heavily, Serena smoothed down her hair, and opened the door.

"Mommy? Me and Rini are back!"

Irene appeared at the top of the stairs.

"Serena! Rini!" she cried. "I was so worried about you! Where were you?"

"Um… we were with Lita and the girls." Fibbed Serena quickly. It was technically right, but there was an extra girl.

"Ok…" Irene eyed Serena. Serena sweatdropped. "Go up to bed after you finish dinner. It might be a bit cold, though."

Serena and Rini exchanged relived grins.

SMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSM

_Ring! Ring! Ring!_

"Ah! Oh no, I'm late for school _again_!"

Rini pulled her door open and stood there, rubbing her eyes sleepily. Serena hurried down the stairs, and started fixing her hair.

"Mother! Why didn't you wake me up in time for the first bell!" Serena now was brushing her teeth.

Irene sighed, sorting through her catalogues. "I did, Serena darling, three times! Each time you said that you were getting up right away!"

"And you believed me?"

"Serena!" called Irene.

"I gotta go!"

"Aren't you forgetting something, dear?"

"What?" Serena appeared in the kitchen doorway. She sweatdropped. "Oh yeah."

She grabbed her lunch, and hurried to put on her shoes. "Bye, mom! See you after school!" She sprinted down the driveway.

By the time she reached the corner where she frequently bumped into Darien, Lita was running after her. Serena increased her speed, but her legs were no match to Lita's long ones. Lita skidded into the school, Serena hot on her heels. As Serena burst into the classroom, Miss Haruna was saying: "Please welcome a new student to our class!"

Serena, panting, slid into her seat.

"Did I miss anything?" She whispered to Molly.

"No, just that we have a new student."

"Please welcome our new student!" Miss Haruna gestured to the door.

A girl walked in. Serena silently gasped. This girl looked like Madelena, only she wasn't as pretty.

"Hello," she grinned knowingly at Serena's direction. "I am Maddie, Maddie Golding."

**Ooh! Cliffy again! You must hate me by now! It is a short one, I know, but I thought I should leave it there to keep my readers hooked! You might recognise the dialogue and most of the actions in the wake-up-and-rush-to-school preparations in Serena's house from the first episode ever of Sailor Moon. Oh yes, Luna is at the command centre, in case you were wondering. Maddie Golding is inspired by Serena and Serenity. Serena is a short version of Serenity, so I thought I might do the same thing as Nakoto Takeuchi and shorten Madelena to Maddie. Golding is for the Sun's golden glow. Review!**


	5. Shock

**YES! I GOT 'CODENAME: SAILOR V' MANGA! I AM SO HAPPY! *DOES HAPPY DANCE AROUND THE ROOM* I luv it already! Of course, it is drawn by the FANTASTIC Manga artist, and Pretty Guardians creator, Naoko Takeuchi! I can't wait till by birthday to get the second one!**

**Sorry about that. It's just that I was SO EXCITED! Ok, I am a bit hyper today.**

**Did you read the bottom bit of the last chapter in bold? If you didn't, then go back and read it! If you did, Sailor Mercury gives you a glass of lemonade. **

**Please check out my new story/songfic, The Hunger Games: Twelve Days of Christmas! R&R that one, too!**

**Enjoy this chapter! Review, please!**

"So, Maddie Golding, is it? You can sit next to… Serena Tsukino. Hope you enjoy being at Crossroads Middle School!" said Miss Haruna.

"Thank you, Miss Haruna!" Maddie slid into the seat on the other side of Serena.

Maddie grinned at Serena, but Serena gave Maddie a death glare. Maddie starting giggling then turned towards the board to see what Miss Haruna was talking about.

SMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMS

"Lita!" called Serena.

Lita turned. "Oh, hey Serena! Sorry for beating you in the rush to school!"

Serena waved it off. "It's alright. I've got something to tell you…"

"Ok! Just wait till the rest of the girls come." Said Lita.

Soon, Serena, Lita, Mina and Ami were sitting in a circle on a patch of grass.

"Guys…" whispered Serena confidentially, "I suspect M-"

"Hey Serena!"

Maddie skipped over, boys drooling over her cute bod. Amy gasped and stood up.

"Madelena?"

"Hi, Mercury! Ever the clever one, hey?"

"Did you get here, Madelena?" growled Lita, fists clenching.

"Lita, its Maddie Golding. I know your citizen names, Lita Kino, Amy Anderson, and Mina Aino. In fact," said Maddie thoughtfully. "Where are Amara Tenho and Michelle Kaito?"

"They're taking a break." Cut in Mina. "Why are you here?"

Maddie's face darkened. "I could sense Andrew here, and a huge outpour of negative energy. I decided to scout around a bit."

Mina laughed. "And also check out Andrew, isn't that right?"

"That… may be right." Said Maddie, blushing.

RING!

"There's the bell! We have gotta go to classes," sighed Amy. "We will take you to the Crown Game Centre after school later, ok?"

"Ok! Let's go, Serena!" Maddie took off with Serena after her.

Mina looked at the other girls. "She doesn't seem evil,"

Lita nodded, her eyes murky olive pools. "Yet I have a strange promotion."

Amy sighed again, and then tugged Mina after her. Lita slowly followed.

SMSMSMSMSMSMSM

Maddie ran ahead of the girls again. "Hurry up, guys!"

Serena lagged behind, panting. "She is so hyper."

"Hey! She is seeing her true _lurve _after thousands of years! Have some sympathy!" scolded Mina.

"I didn't react like that when I saw Darien."

"Yeah. You cried." Muttered Raye.

Everyone sweatdropped.

Serena was about to burst out sobbing, but Maddie called out: "Hey, is this it?"

"Yeah!" replied Amy.

Maddie dashed in, followed closely by Serena, Amy, Raye, Lita and Mina.

Darien sat alone, sipping from a cup of coffee.

"Darien!" squealed Serena, bounding onto the seat beside him and hugging him.

"Buns!" he glanced behind him, and when he saw Maddie, his eyes narrowed.

"What are you doing here?" he growled.

"Hey, Endy! Or should I say, Dare!" Maddie boosted herself on a seat beside Serena. "My name's Maddie Golding, or Madelena! But please call me Maddie!"

The girls sweatdropped.

"Hey, where is Andrew?" said Lita, noticing his absence from the counter.

"He is in the supply closet, but you don't want to go into there." Darien returned to sipping his coffee.

"Whatever!" Serena grabbed Maddie's hand and pulled her over to the closet. "Prepare to meet your prince…" She whispered into Maddie's ear.

"Andrew!" sang Serena, pulling open the door and shoving Maddie in. "This is-"

The light flickered on. Rita was pushed up against the wall, with Andrew snogging her senseless. When Andrew realised that the light was on, he turned around sheepishly.

"Oh, hey Serena… Who is this?" Andrew gestured towards Maddie.

"This is…" Serena turned towards Maddie. She gasped.

Maddie's eyes were filled with tears, glassy and dead. Her mouth was partly open. Her hand was resting on the knob of the door. Her face was as white as a ribbon made of purest light. With a sob, Maddie yanked open the door and disappeared, tears streaming clearly down her face.

Andrew gaped. "What…?"

"Maddie!" yelled Serena, running after her.

"Serena!" Serena could hear Darien's and the girls' feet pounding the pavement behind her. "What happened?"

Serena saw Maddie run into a dark alleyway. She skidded to a stop. Darien and the girls stopped around her.

"Serena?" Darien asked, suddenly noticing the tears pooling in her eyes. He lifted her chin. "Buns? What's up?"

Serena flung herself at him, and buried her face in his shirt. She turned her head towards the dark alley in which Maddie disappeared. She hugged Darien even more tightly.

"Maddie… Maddie found…"

"Come on, spit it out!" said Raye, her patience completely broken.

Serena glared at Raye. She returned to look at the alley.

"Maddie found out… that Andrew has Rita."

**Cliffy again! I can't seem to stop using cliffies! I am so horrible for not updating, but I have been so tired lately. So please put the pots and pans down. Yes, I am still continuing this story. It just might not be updated for a while, k? **

**OOH! Maddie found out that her soul-mate, Nathaniel/Andrew, has a GIRLFRIEND! OMG! I totally do not blame her for crying. She must want to kill Rita! But she won't. Hopefully…**

**Sorry if she is a bit OCD, but she just turned out that way! ;)**

**Keep checking for updates! AND REVIEW! **


	6. A Look Into Maddie's Mind

**Back again! I am a Skulduggery Pleasant fan, and if you like/love the Skulduggery Pleasant series, I recommend 'Lending a Helping Hand' and 'Can't Let Go' by Massacre13 for a really good read! Back to this story.**

**This is a chapter of Maddie/Madelena's POV. Before, the story was from the narrator's POV with Serena's thoughts thrown in. But I wanted to try to capture Maddie's personality better for my readers. Enjoy Maddie's OCD and sad mind! **

**Silent Discoveries is going to be a VERY long story, hopefully. To one of my reviewer (you know who you r!) asked me if there will any more Sailor Guardians that I made up (hm… they might be real, you never know… -_-;) or if Andrew will regain his memory of the Golden Millennium and the Sliver Millennium. I know for sure that there will be more Sailor Guardians that NO ONE has ever heard of besides me (hee hee hee), but I can't tell you if Andrew/Nathaniel will regain his memories. **

**This chat is over! Onto the newest instalment of Silent Discoveries!**

MADDIE'S POV (In case you didn't read the bold bit. Please read the bold bit every time! Oh yeah, and it is in present tense. Don't worry; I will switch back to past tense after this chapter is over!):

I can't believe it.

I seriously can't believe it. Nathaniel… has got a new girlfriend? Why didn't anyone tell me? I suppose it was all a joke to them.

I thought Serenity and I were meant to be best friends. Always watching each other's back. I guess that was also a joke.

I hear footsteps coming down the alley. I curl up even tighter, not wanting to be discovered. I see Serenity, Endymion and Serenity's Inner Guardians walking down the alley. They seem to be peering along the walls, looking for something.

Probably me.

"Raye, can you pinpoint Maddie's energy?" Serenity asks.

Oh no. Oh no. My energy is huge, just like the Sun's. They will find me in nano-seconds. I still my breathing and force myself into a coma-like state to hide my energy.

"She is here." Mars walks over to my hiding spot.

Damn that girl.

I push the box off me, and say: "Fine. You found me. Joke's out, OK? I hope you have your satisfaction from messing with my feelings."

"Maddie-" Serenity tries to say.

"It's Madelena to you, Serenity. I thought that we were best friends, always watching each other's back? How much of it was fake? Was it actually real?" I turn away, hurt beyond repair. "No. Of course it wasn't real. Only my _trusted_ best friends call me Maddie."

I jump, latching onto a metal bar as I swing up onto the roof. My braid slaps my back. I turn. "Oh yes. Endymion. Tell your _brother_," I pause, a sour taste in my mouth. "To not apologise for anything. It isn't his fault. He doesn't remember."

I run, wanting to leave my feelings behind. I wish I was a cold block of stone, able to hide my feelings from the world, just like my mother could.

SMSMSMSMSMSM

After sprinting over a few rooftops, I jump onto my mini veranda in front of my apartment. With shaking hands, I unlock my glass sliding door. I stumble in, falling onto my red couch. Solina, now in cat form, pads from her bed.

"Maddie?" She says gently. "Are you ok?"

I shake my head, sobbing harder into a yellow pillow. Solina springs onto the couch and licks my hand. I smile unwillingly, but I sit up and cuddle her.

"Thanks, Solina. For always being there for me."

Solina gazes at me for a long time. But she knows to not ask me to explain. She smiles.

"Well, what am I here for?"

SMSMSMSMSMSMSM

I wake, sprawled on my white bedcovers. I sit up, rubbing my eyes. My eyes are blood-shot, my hair in a poufy cloud. Yesterday's events come rushing back. I want to lie back down and cry my eyeballs out, but I know I must go to school. I glance at my clock. 7:00am. Plenty of time.

I start my shower, testing the water. After I finish the shower, I drag my brush through my hair, wincing every time it hits a knot. After that ordeal is over, I braid back my hair and dress in my freshly ironed uniform.

As I am packing my school bag, the doorbell rings. I look up in shock and fear. No one knows my address. I was careful about that. I pick up my compact, ready to transform if it was Negaforce scum. I slip on my shoes, and I open the door.

I nearly drop my compact in surprise.

It's Nathaniel.

**THE END! Nope, just joking. I wanted to end the chapter here, but I decided not to! I was pretty sick of cliff-hangers, too! Read on!**

"Um… hey, Andrew." I stammer, pinning my red compact to my bow on my uniform.

"Oh… hey Maddie. May I come in?" He says shyly.

My jaw drops, but I step aside. Why does he know my name? How does he know where I live?

I sit cautiously on the edge of my red dice chair. He sits on the red couch. He looks around.

"Nice place you've got here." He says.

"Thanks…" I say.

"Um… how did you know where I live?" I blurt out.

"Serena, of course!" He looks at me closely.

I clench my fists. I told her not to tell him, and she _deliberately _asked him to come? That stupid bunny is going _down_.

"Wait, you didn't know?" he asks.

"Does it look like I know?" I say, looking ruefully around the room.

There is an awkward pause.

"Are you ok?" Nathaniel breaks the silence.

"I'm fine!" I say, flustered.

"Then why did you rush away at the Game Centre when you saw me and Rita… you know…" He blushes.

"Shock, I guess," I say truthfully. I was shocked when I saw that Nathaniel had moved on.

He studies me carefully. I look back, maintaining what I hope is a calm, expressionless mask. Nathaniel sits back and sighs.

"You're harder to read than Darien."

Score!

"Is there any specific reason that you wanted to come today?" I ask.

"Um, yes… I just wanted to apologise for making you cry for an unknown reason." He grins.

Oh yes, that dumb bunny is definitely going _down_.

"That? It's alright." I wave it away, although it _was not_ 'OK'.

"Well, thanks for having me." He says finally.

"No problem! Drop in anytime!" I say.

He walks towards the door, me trailing behind him.

"Bye, Maddie!"

"See you later, Nat- I mean, Andrew!"

He looks at me again, and then leaves, shutting the door quietly behind him. I slide down the door. Seeing him again, hearing his voice, it was all I could do to stop myself from jumping him. His eyes crinkled the exact same way it did thousands of years ago, when he was trying to figure something out.

I shut my eyes, mentally blocking him out. I can't afford to love him when he has already has a happy relationship with his perfect girlfriend. I might be many things, but I wasn't a relationship breaker.

I must forget him. Forget the past we had together, that his real name is actually Nathaniel. His name is now Andrew, Andrew Furuhata. Andrew Furuhata. Andrew Furuhata. Andrew…

I stand, checking the time on my red watch that is also a communicator to _my_ Sailor Guardians, not that stupid, backstabbing bunny's. I trace the buttons each indicating a different Guardian. I wonder where they are. I know that they are reborn, just not where they are.

My eyes register the time. 8:05am.

Damn.

I skid out of my apartment, stuffing a bagel into my mouth. My foot taps impatiently and I descend levels. I _knew_ living on the third top floor was a bad idea, but the rent was cheap!

Ding!

I rush out of the elevator, only to run into a back, clad in a green jacket.

"Buns?" a surprised voice belonging to a certain prince rang out.

Just my luck, bumping into the second person today that I did not want to see. I scowl at Endymion. He scowls back. I turn away and sprint out of the doors before I was caught in a scowling competition.

Well, sorry, Endymion. But I am the _Queen _of Scowling. I had plenty of time to practice while I was locked in my tower.

Why did I buy an apartment in Maison Apartments? Curse my luck!

I spin into the classroom just as the first bell rings. I look around. That damn bunny isn't here yet. I see Molly, and walk over. Oh well, I can wait before going all psycho on that bunny.

**Hope you enjoyed that slightly crazy chapter. It was pretty random, but I wanted you guys to see and understand the OCD mind of Maddie and why she does the stuff that she does. If the chapter is not clear, you can review and ask me questions! Next chapter: back to narrator's POV. The chapter starts off where Maddie's POV beings. *sigh* actually, just read the next chapter when I post it.**

**There is a new story called 'Wish' that is a the Hunger Games fanfic. Please R&R that one, too!**

**REVIEW!**


	7. Coincidence?

**Hello! Jasmine Lita is back with the 7****th**** instalment to Silent Discoveries! I want to thank Musa Tecna bestfriends forever and 4fireking for being my loyal reviewers for each chapter! I will request a special treat from Lita for you guys!**

**I hope you enjoyed that chapter in Maddie's mind! Her Sailor Guardians/Senshi will appear soon, don't worry! **

**There have been HEAPS of views on this story, but only 13 reviews! That makes me feel really lousy. Even if it one word, please review! It would mean a lot to me!**

**Should this story be in present or past tense? **

**I think I will tell my readers to listen to a special song that I think could go on the soundtrack of this story if it was ever made into a movie ;) I know that will never happen, but it would be fun! **

**THE FIRST SONG: 'Air Balloon' by Lily Allen**

Serena, Darien, Lita, Raye, Amy and Mina decided to rush into the alley after Maddie.

"Seriously?" huffed Raye as she sprinted to catch up to Darien and Lita. "In a dark alley?! Right when it is almost dark?"

Lita rushed ahead of the girls and stopped at the entrance of the alley. She flung out her arms and Serena and Raye crashed into her arm.

"What the-" started Raye, but stopped when Lita clapped a hand over her mouth.

"There could be thugs in there," whispered Lita. "So stay behind me at all times."

Darien and the girls nodded, and they all crept into the alley. It was dark and seemed dangerous. It could pass as a hide-out for Negaverse monsters. A man with an eye patch scrambled out of the darkness.

"Hello, my pretties…" He growled, trying to touch Mina.

Lita kicked up and the man was on his back in no time flat. As the girls passed, Mina gave the man a contemptuous kick. The girls and Darien scanned the walls and floor for the curled up form of a certain Maddie Golding.

Serena gave up, wishing that she had one of Andrew's chocolate milkshakes to get her energy up.

"Raye, can you pinpoint Maddie's energy?" Serena asked.

Raye closed her eyes and concentrates. After a bit she opened her eyes and walked over to a pile of cardboard boxes.

"She is here." Raye said.

Serena crept towards the box, thinking about how positively _stupid_ she was for forgetting to tell Maddie that Andrew has a girlfriend.

Suddenly the box exploded outwards. Serena squeaked and fell backwards into Darien's arms. Maddie stood shaking with what seemed like anger.

"Fine. You found me. Joke's out, OK? I hope you have your satisfaction from messing with my feelings." She said, tear tracks gleaming in the dim light.

"Maddie-" Serena gets cut off.

"It's Madelena to you, Serenity. I thought that we were best friends, always watching each other's back? How much of it was fake? Was it actually real?" Maddie turned away. "No. Of course it wasn't real. Only my _trusted_ best friends call me Maddie."

Serena stared. She thought numbly: _What in the name of the Silver Millennium have I done?_

Maddie jumped, swinging on a metal bar and catapulting up to the roof. She turned.

"Oh yes. Endymion. Tell your _brother_ to not apologise for anything. It isn't his fault. He doesn't remember." Maddie disappeared from the edge of the roof.

Serena fell to her knees, tears blurring her vision. Lita, Amy, Mina and Raye stood behind her, shell-shocked. Darien lifted Serena to her feet, and hugged her.

"Serena…" said Amy tentatively, "Did Mad… Madelena ever tell you her address?"

Serena thought back to when she and Maddie has come into class after lunch. When Miss Haruna was teaching English, Maddie wrote something on a piece of paper and passed it over to her.

"It's my address," Maddie had whispered. "But don't tell anyone, Serenity. Especially Andrew. Promise?"

Serena had found herself nodding, as if it was a reflex. "Promise."

Serena dragged herself back to the present. She pulled the scrap of paper from her skirt pocket.

"Here," she said, passing the paper to Darien.

Darien read the address, his eyes widening. "She lives in Maison Apartments! A level down from me!"

Raye rolled her eyes. "And you couldn't realise that earlier, Serena?"

Everyone sweatdropped as Serena started crying. "You're horrible, Raye!"

Amy, Mina, Lita and Darien glared at Raye.

"Hee hee hee… um, sorry?" Raye tried.

Serena carried on bawling. Finally Mina had enough.

"Sere! Shut your gob!" She cried.

Everyone stared at Mina. Usually she was the most patient of all of them, apart from Amy. Mina saw everyone staring at her.

"Anyways," carried on Mina, trying to ignore everyone's stares and the large sweatdrop forming on her head. "We need to tell Andrew to apologise!"

"Um… didn't Madelena tell us to not tell Andrew to apologise?" asked Lita.

"Well, technically she told _Darien_ not to tell Andrew, so Serena can tell Andrew!"

The stares increased in intensity. Raye glanced upwards.

"Is a miracle going to happen?" She said loudly. "Oh wait! One already happened! Mina was actually being intelligent!"

Mina glared daggers at Raye. Darien looked at the lasers shooting from Raye's and Mina's eyes and gulped.

"Um… let's go tell Andrew to apologise, shall we?"

The rest of the girls hastily agreed and they rushed off, leaving Mina and Raye behind.

SMSMSMSMSMSM

The group, with a still fuming Mina and Raye, walked into Game Centre Crown, trying to appear calm. Serena bounced up to the counter, her cheery façade not slipping.

"Hey Andrew!" she chirped. "Can I have a double chocolate milkshake, with whipped cream and fudge?"

"Coming right up!" Andrew flipped the milkshake machine to chocolate.

While the machine was shaking and rattling, he turned back to Serena, and saw the rest of the girls were clustered in their usual booth. Darien was sitting next to Serena, sipping a steaming coffee that one of the other baristas set in front of him.

"Um… Serena, who was the girl that ran away?" Andrew shifted his feet, embarrassed.

Serena bit her lip. _It's my address, but don't tell anyone, Serenity. Especially Andrew. Promise? _

_Promise._

Serena shook her head, clearing the memory. 'It's for her own good' she thought to herself. Serena looked at Andrew again, and glanced at the girls. Amy nodded gently, giving Serena the guts to do it.

"Um, her name is Maddie Golding."

"Do you know her address?" I mean…" Andrew blushed, looking down at his shifting feet. "So I can apologise."

Darien snickered. Andrew tried to glare at him, but having a tomato as a head didn't help.

"No, seriously! I want to apologise… with WORDS, Darien!" Andrew practically screamed, his face turning maroon.

Serena quickly inserted herself between Darien and Andrew, who looked ready to throttle her boyfriend.

"Anyway, her apartment is on the third top one, number 666. Wait…" Serena stared at the piece of paper. "666 is the number of the beast! Is this a coincidence?"

Darien took the paper from Serena. He examined the number. His gaze met Serena's. They were both thinking the same thing: _Is this Maddie the real one?_

"Guys? Earth to Serena and Darien! Hello?" Andrew waved his hand in front of his faces.

Serena blinked.

"Sorry, Andrew. I was just very deep in thought. Anyways, her address is-" Serena tried to say.

"You already told me, Sere. Did you get a temporary memory loss?" Andrew felt her head. "Well, you feel normal. I guess I will go see this Maddie tomorrow morning, around 7:15 in the morning? Can you tell her?"

"S- sure…" stuttered Serena. Tell Madelena that her lover in her past life was going to visit her? No way. Madelena would toast her and everyone that helped her. Serena remembered, in her memories as Serenity, Madelena standing against armies, her face cold and harsh, with flames swirling around her. Serena suddenly knew that even though Madelena has been recairnated, she could shut down her mind and go pyro like Raye.

"Sere!" called Amy. "Don't you need to get home?"

Serena looked at her communicator, which doubled as a watch. It was 8:00pm. She yelped.

"Mom is going to kill me!" squealed Serena. After a quick kiss and hug from Darien, she waved to Amy, Raye, Lita and Mina and hurried out of the doors.

SMSMSMSMSMSMSM

As Serena stood outside in the school hall because she was late again, she wondered how Andrew's apology went. Judging by the death stare Madelena gave her when she scrambled inside the class room, it didn't go well.

Miss Haruna opened the door. "Serena, you can come back in now. _Quietly_!"

Serena hung her head as she quietly slid into her seat. Madelena was pointedly ignoring her. Serena saw her hands clenching around a pencil. _The pencil that wrote her address. Which I promised not to tell anyone. Especially Andrew_.Serena swallowed, and then turned back to Miss Haruna. Turns out that Maddie can be more dangerous than Lita and Raye rolled into one.

**I think that I should end the chapter here. My life has been pretty busy and tiring becuz I am going back to school! I will update at least once a week, but if I won't then I will post an author's note, ok? Ok. I might post again today, because there will be a lot of action in the next chapter, so I want to get that out quickly. That just sounded wrong, right? -_-; Anyways, enough of my babbling! Read and review! **

**"Review or you will get charred!" said Sailor Mars.**

**Lita Everdeen over and out!**


	8. Constancia Swift, Sailor Hermes

**Lita is back! Do you guys have Japanese names? I do! It is REALLY coincidental, and I mean coincidental. I don't have much to say so read on!**

**THE SECOND SONG: 'Strong' by London Grammar (I think that is what their called? Correct me if I am wrong!)**

"Wow, Serena look at this! It's the fastest girl in the country, Constancia Swift!" Molly squealed. "And she's new to our school! She's pretty smart, too!"

Serena gazed up to look at the scoreboard of the National Test for Sprinting. It states clearly: 'CONSTANCIA SWIFT: FIRST PLACE'.

"Wow, she should be in the Olympics!" Molly exclaimed. "Right Serena?"

"Yeah…"

Serena saw Maddie pause in eating her bentou with octopus sauce. She had a strange look on her face as she read the scoreboard. Then Maddie turned her head to look at Constancia Swift. She had long blue hair that came down to her elbows. It was in a very low ponytail, tied in a gold hair tie. In fact, she could have doubled as Amy, if she had cut her hair short and shrink a bit. She was about the same height as Maddie. Her legs were long, and her skirt covered three-quarters of her thighs.

Maddie stared some more, but then shook her head then turned back to eating and talking with Amy, Lita and Mina.

SMSMSMSMSMSM

It was after school. Serena stared at the back of Maddie's head as she walked behind her. Maddie didn't talk to her all day, and made a point of talking to everyone else other than Serena. It hurt Serena, but she bet it hurt Maddie much more. She thought of the new student at the school. Constancia Swift. Serena had felt a funny feeling in her stomach as she looked at Constancia. No, it couldn't recognition.

Suddenly, Serena's communicator beeped. Amy had gone to cram school, Mina was stalking an idol on the internet at her house, and Lita was at her house cooking dinner for the girls because they were having a sleepover. Serena twisted the top of the communicator and the buttons and the screen were revealed.

Raye's face appeared on the screen.

"Serena!" It yelled. "Youma on the track at the Tokyo Training Centre. Get there stat, Serena! And I mean it!"

Luna appeared at the end of the road. "Transform into Sailor Moon, Serena!"

Serena gasped. "Luna!"

"Hurry up!"

"Right!" Serena ducked into a side road. "Moon Cosmic Power! Make up!"

Sailor Moon stood in the centre of the side street. She jumped onto the roof and ran to the Training Centre. Maddie is staring at her communicator, which was also beeping. She took off, running towards the centre.

Sailor Moon was hopping along, wondering why a Youma would attack a training centre. There would be practically no energy there. Everyone would be way too tired.

Maddie saw the shadow of Sailor Moon ahead, and sprinted faster. She ran into the training centre, and saw Sailor Mars fighting the Youma alone. The Youma swiped Sailor Mars's stomach, and she fell, screeching. Maddie felt Solina wind around her feet.

"Transform into Sailor Sun!" urged Solina.

"Are you sure, Solina? You know what will happen if…"

"Yes, I am sure! Look!"

The Youma was lifting Constancia Swift up, and was crushing her neck. Constancia was struggling, her feet making useless kicks against the monster's shell.

Maddie took one look at the scene, and then raised her hand.

"Sun Solar System Power! Make up!"

Maddie was lifted into the air. The Youma loosened his hold on Constancia as he stared up at Maddie transforming (Ew! The Youma is a pervert!).

Maddie's skin shimmered with yellow, red, white and orange. Her long brown braid was blown to the side of her body. Maddie's hand held up the brooch. Her shimmering body was wrapped with a ribbon made with red, orange and yellow string. Her fuku's skirt was a colour between red and orange, and her two bows were a very light yellow. She wore reddish-orange flats with ankles. Her symbol was on her forehead before a sliver band with a fiery gem that's colour could only be described as renge (get it? get it?). Sailor Sun opened her eyes, and her irises were gold before they returned to their original dark hazel. She struck a pose like Sailor Moon's.

"How dare you try to steal the energy of hard-working athletes? I am Sailor Sun, and in the name of the Sun, I shall right wrongs and triumph over evil! And that means you." Said Sailor Sun.

Sailor Moon was angry. That was her line!

The Youma roared with laughter. It picked up Constancia again. "Youma Athelitis!" His feet shot out, but Sailor Sun nimbly jumped up.

"Now why can't you be more like that." Muttered Luna to Sailor Moon. Sailor Moon glared at Luna then went back to watching the fight.

"Youma Athelitis!" The Youma shot sweatbands from his wrists, like a really retarded Spider-man.

Apparently Sailor Sun had the same thought. "Come and get me, you stinky Sweat-man!" Laughing, Sailor Sun stuck her tongue out at the Youma then took off.

Solina sweatdropped. "Either Maddie has gone crazy without Andrew, for she is just plain gutsy."

"Youma Athelitis!" The Youma shot more sweatbands, and Sailor Sun dodged them, but one circled around like a boomerang and hit her in the back. Sailor Sun's eyes widened before she was engulfed with sweatbands wrapping themselves around her, like a smelly mummy.

The Youma turned its attention back to Constancia, who was watching the whole thing with wide eyes. She struggled against its fingers, kicking and punching. Constancia screamed, and the symbol of Hermes shone on her forehead.

Solina stared. 'She's the one! Constancia is Sailor Hermes! I should have guessed!'

"Constancia! Catch this badge and shout: Hermes Protection Power!"

Constancia caught the badge shaped like a shield with the tips of her fingers.

"Hermes Protection Power!" She managed to choke out.

Constancia was engulfed with a rush of water. The water wrapped around her body, and then melted off. Her tiara had a sliver band, with a deep sapphire jewel set in the middle. The colour of her fuku's skirt was a deep blue, and her bows were a lighter blue than Mercury's. Sailor Hermes's eyes flew open, and her irises were momentarily a deeper sapphire, but then returned to the ordinary sapphire gaze.

"Hermes Swift Wave!" shouted Sailor Hermes. The Youma stumbled backwards, but then shot the boomerang sweatbands.

Sailor Hermes jumped over the bands, smiling smugly. Sailor Sun wriggled her body, eyes wide, mumbling against the fabric of the sweatband. The sweatbands hit Sailor Hermes. She was also wrapped up with sweatbands.

Sailor Moon was so caught up in watching, she forgot the alert the other girls and fight back.

The Youma grabbed the two wriggling Guardians and grinned at them. Suddenly, a white rose tore across the youma's face. Another rose cut Sailor Sun and Hermes free from the suffocating sweatbands.

"Finally! That was disgusting!" spat Sailor Hermes.

Sailor Moon, Sun, Mars and Hermes looked at where the white rose had come from. It was from a tall man in a tuxedo. A white tuxedo with a black mask.

"I am Midnight Mask," He grinned down at Sailor Sun. "Until we meet again, Sailor Sun." Black Mask disappeared in a sweep of his white cape.

Sailor Sun shook her head, and then turned back to the Youma. It was attempting to claw its way toward them while holding its face.

"I'll put this thing out of its misery." Sailor Sun stepped up to the monster.

She grasped her tiara. "Sun Tiara Swing!

Her tiara spun towards the Youma and swung around and sundusted the Youma.

Solina padded over to Sailor Sun and Hermes. "Welcome," she said, "to the team, Sailor Hermes."

Sailor Hermes stared at the talking cat then shrugged. "Believe it or not, I've seen weirder things than talking cats."

Luna smiled then glanced up at Sailor Moon. She was looking at the spot where Midnight Mask had appeared. Luna sweatdropped and waterfalls sprung from her eyes.

"SAILOR MOON!" screamed Luna.

Sailor Moon jumped and stared at Luna. "What?" she hissed.

Luna cried even more.

Sailor Sun ran to Sailor Mars. Mars' head lolled. Sailor Sun pulled her up, and kneeled next to her.

"Mars?" called Sailor Sun, slapping her gently on the cheek. There was no response. "Mars?!"

Sailor Hermes squatted down. She felt Mars' pulse. "She is very close to death."

Sailor Sun felt tears starting to pool in her eyes. Frantically, she shook her head. 'Why do I care about one of _Serenity's_ Guardians? It's her problem!' thought Sailor Sun. But she couldn't stop the tears from falling.

Sailor Moon touched down on the ground. She could see Hermes and Sun crowded around something. Sailor Sun stood up, and walked over to Sailor Moon. Tears were pouring down her face. Suddenly, Sailor Moon felt a sharp pain on her cheek. She clapped a hand over the stinging spot. Realization dawning, she realized that Sun had slapped her.

"Sailor Mars is dying because of you!" Sun screamed.

Sailor Moon glared at her, and then Sun's words hit her. Raye… was dying? The only other girl that dared to slap her, was dying? Sailor Moon sunk into a memory.

_Sailor Moon stood, staring at the spot where Tuxedo Mask used to lie. _

_"I don't want to fight anymore! I can't face it if you die because of me!" cried Sailor Moon._

_Sailor Mars stepped up and slapped Sailor Moon's face. Sailor Moon stumbled, clutching her red cheek. Mars stayed there, tears trailing down her cheeks._

_"How do you deserve Darien? He sacrificed his life for you and you won't fight?" Mars turned away. "I never thought you were much of a leader… but I guess I was wrong."_

Sailor Moon stared at Mars. Sailor Hermes tossed her head impatiently and strode up to Mars' prone form.

"Move aside." Hermes commanded. In shock, Sun and Moon moved back.

Sailor Hermes placed her hand on Sailor Mars' stomach. "Hermes, my patron god, give me power. The power of healing, the power of medicine!" Hermes' eyes flew open, eyes glowing blue. "Hermes Healing Spray!"

A highly concentrated stream of blue poured out of Hermes' hands. Mars' face slowly regained its colour. She gave a slight sigh and sat up. Hermes slumped against Sailor Sun, blue now trickling down her palms.

"Hermes?" cried Sun, shaking her. "Sailor Hermes?"

Sailor Hermes' fuku disappeared, leaving her in her track outfit. Constancia Swift stirred and cracked open her eyes. "Sailor… Sun? Madelena?"

Sailor Sun's fuku also melted away, leaving her in her Crossroads Middle School uniform. "Maddie Golding on Earth, Constancia Swift."

"Princess…" Constancia murmured. She shot up. "Where is Jaspilite?"

Maddie frowned. Jaspilite? It sounded familiar...

Constancia covered her mouth. "Um… no one. Nothing. Sorry."

Maddie narrowed her eyes at Constancia, but she didn't budge. "Fine. Nothing. Well, meeting at the… Game Centre Crown at 4pm after school. See you at school, Constancia."

"Wait, Maddie!" Constancia called. "Call me Cia. Constancia is so long and boring."

Maddie turned back to Cia. "Ok… Cia. Bye!"

"Bye!"

As Maddie trudged back to her apartment, Serena was supporting Raye.

"Come on, Raye; get your butt off the floor so we can get you to Hikwana Shrine!"

Grumbling, Raye and Serena stumbled in the general direction of the shrine.

Cia stared at her hands. A bit of blue was stained on her hands. "I wonder why Maddie doesn't remember Jaspilite." After Cia finished inspecting her perfectly-cut nails, she shrugged. "Well, I just hope…" Cia trailed off, staring at a shadow on the running track. The shadow flickered and disappeared. Cia shook her head impatiently. 'It must have been a trick of light.' Cia told herself. 'It couldn't be him, he died…'

Cia gave the track one last survey, and picked up her bag. She stowed her badge inside the bag, gave the track one more glance and then sprinted towards her condominium that she shared with her father.

**Whew! That took me days to write! I sort of got writer's block(She is SUCH a Beryl) and I am going to post another fanfic called Ways to Know that You are Obsessed with Sailor Moon. I am taking down Letters from Sincerely, becuz it isn't really good, so if you want to read it, read it quickly! Jaz-Lita-Everdeen is over and out! **


	9. Author's Note

**Yes, Here is the dreaded author's note. I still attend school, and in Queensland school starts tomorrow. I will probably update every weekend, but i might not becuz i might be drowning in schoolwork. But i am not quitting this story, i am still continuing it, but if i dont update in a long time, don't worry! i will not abandon this story, and will continue it until the end!**

**- Jasmine Lita Everdeen**


	10. Captured - Going Crazy?

**I am so sorry that I did not update! But I will leave my ranting for the end :( Read on!**

**Third song: Numb by Linken Park**

I wander down to Maison Apartments, thinking about Cia. I mean, I know that she is Sailor Hermes, but who or what is Jaspilite? I glance down at Solina, who is staring solidly ahead, an almost wistful expression. I suddenly understand that Cia's presence has reminded Solina of Apollo. I understand completely. Only… the person that I want is here is Crossroads, Tokyo. And he doesn't care about me. At least Apollo cares about Solina, loves her even.

And I will be an old maiden, forever reminded about what I could have had when every single couple walks in front of my house.

The doors slide open as I approach them. I step into the elevator, pressing the button for the 8th floor. Another person squeezes in as the doors are closing.

Damn. It's Endymion.

He scowls at me, and I scowl back for good measure. The elevator lurches up. I stumble, and almost like it's a reflex, Endymion catches my hand and pulls me up. For a moment, I stare into his dark blue eyes, but then I blink and pull away my hand.

What am I doing?! I can't love Serenity's man! I love Andrew, and that is that! Serenity might've betrayed me, but I _never_ betray my friends. I'd rather die.

The elevator shudders to a halt at my level. I rush down the corridor and turn the corner, but not before I see Endymion looking at me with a wistful expression. Suddenly, all of the doors in the corridor fly open and the owners step out, looking at me with wistful expressions. What the hell is wrong with me?

I sprint down the corridor, my head down with my ears clamped. Am I hallucinating or something? What is wrong with me? Am I sick? _Am I going crazy?_

I am so intent on getting away from the faces, that I run smack into a chest. I fall to the floor, my butt landing first. I glare at the feet in front of me, not wanting to see who it is.

"Oh, sorry!" A male voice says.

"If 'sorry' could solve everything, there wouldn't be any police!" I shout.

Then I realize who had spoken. I look up, not wanting it to be true.

It is.

It's Andrew.

"Oh! Hello, Andrew. What are you doing here?" I stutter, still on the floor.

"Erm… I'm visiting you." Andrew takes my hand and pulls me up. My hand tingles from the warmth of his hands. Of course, my hands are warm too, almost too warm, but sometimes my hands go really cold, like now.

"Your hands are really cold, Maddie," says Andrew, looking concerned. "Are you sick?"

I hurriedly pull my hands out of his grasp. His hands twitch, like he wants to take my hands again.

OK, it is official. I am going crazy.

"Right… well will you come in?" I grab my key to the apartment and insert it into the lock. As I am jiggling the key in the lock, I look up at my plaque. 'Golding, Maddie. Room 666'.

Wait.

Rewind?

Room… 666?!

Oh, why didn't I pay attention to the damn number? I normally am not really superstitious, but let's say that I believe in luck, bad luck. Hey, live in a world where you are a princess of a star and your family and people got massacred by a bunch of creepy monsters, you gotta believe in luck.

Andrew clears his throat. I realize that the door is unlocked, and I am standing in the doorway, staring at the number. I blush, and open the door. "Come in."

Andrew sits on my red couch again, and I walk into the kitchen to make myself a mango smoothie.

"What would you like, Andrew?" I call.

"Um… a mango smoothie, thanks."

My hands nearly drop the glass. Nathaniel's favourite drink was also mango smoothies. I only started drinking it since he introduced it to me when I visited him on Earth.

My hands move again, mixing the powder and the milk. I pour the mixture into two glasses, and take them into the lounge. Andrew takes his, his fingers brushing mine. I try to still my trembling hand, and raise my glass to my lips to hide it. Andrew takes a sip, and closes his eyes, frowning.

"What… I seem to remember something…"

Andrew's glass of mango smoothie falls to the ground. I hurry over to the red couch and sit next to him.

"Andrew? Andrew?" I say, shaking him gently.

His green eyes fly open, searching the room. He jumps up. Alarmed, I also stand up. He turns to face me, and his face lights up.

"Madelena," he breaths, his hands fluttering around my face.

I breath in sharply. Could he remember? But… it should be impossible!

"Nathaniel?" I whisper.

"Mads…" Nathaniel steps forward, folding me into a hug.

I stiffen, but it feels so familiar, so _right_, that I give in and wrap my arms around his waist.

We stand like that for what seemed like days. He has his face buried in my hair, and I want to never let go of him. I have been apart from him for a thousand years. I don't want to spend any more away from him.

Suddenly, I feel his finger tilting my head up. I know what's coming, but do I want it?

Nathaniel presses his lips to mine. It's a gentle one, like the ones that he always used to give me on the Sun and Earth. Never hard and passionate, just gentle and questioning, yet full of love. I am sucked into a memory.

_"Mads?" Nathaniel asked._

_I turned in shock. "Nate, what are you doing here? You know if Mom catches you she will-"_

_I was cut off by his kiss. I closed my eyes, wrapping my arms around his neck. He broke away suddenly._

_"Mads, I had a bad promotion." Nate said, his green eyes darkening._

_"But Mom didn't sense anything at all!"_

_"I know, it just that…" Nate trailed off, staring into the distance._

_The warning bell rung. I started, wondering why the bell is ringing._

_Nate threw me over his shoulder and carried me over to the castle. _

_"Nate! Put me down!" I screeched, banging his back._

_"Ow! Madelena, stay quiet!"_

_I stopped banging his back. Nate NEVER called me Madelena, except when he first met me. I knew that something was wrong._

_Nate hurried through the doors, and put me down. "Mads, hurry and go to your room. It isn't safe here." He said in a low voice._

_But I stayed put. "I won't go until you tell me what is going on."_

_"I told you, I had a vision!"_

_"Nate, you know that your power from the Earth is different than Endymion's, but it isn't accurate! What did you see?"_

_"Madelena, go!" Nate tried to shove me towards the stairs._

_"I won't move until you tell me."_

_Nate sighed, raking a hair though his sandy-blond hair. "Fine. I saw the Sun being destroyed. And you were dying…"_

_I was shocked. No one could penetrate the Sun's reinforcements! But suddenly, the roof of the palace caved in. I screamed as a huge chunk of marble was falling towards me, but Nate yanked me out of the way. His clothes hardened and changed into dark green and black armour._

_"Mads, stay behind me." Nate muttered, shielding me from the debris._

_I opened my mouth, but then they appeared._

_Black, shapeless creatures emerged from the dust. They gabbled words that I couldn't understand. Nate unsheathed his sword and held it out with one hand, the other still hugging me. My yellow dress was now all muddy and the hem was torn._

_"Stay back." Called Nate, levelling his sword at them._

_The creatures smiled. And… they were all flattened._

_And Nate didn't do it._

_"Nathaniel… come to me…" a voice whispered._

_I wasn't quite sure if the voice was just my imagination, but judging how Nate stiffened, I guessed it wasn't._

_"Who's there?" yelled Nate. I could feel his frustration through our bond._

_"Don't you remember me, Nathaniel? Your… fiancée?" _

_I stare at Nate. "Nate? What does the voice mean? Your fiancée?" I said, realization slowly coursing through me. I pushed away his arm and stepped out of his embrace. I felt tears beginning to pool in my eyes. I angrily brushed them away. "Nate? Or should I even call you that, Nathaniel?"_

_Nathaniel looked pained and confused. "Mads…" _

_"Don't call me that!" I screamed. What did I do to deserve this? My life seemed just like one heartbreak over another. First Jake on the Sun, then Nathaniel on Earth. Why? "What was the point of getting all lovey-dovey with me, if you already have a fiancée? I guess I was just a toy."_

_I felt Nathaniel's pain of seeing me all angry, especially at him, in our bond. But I shook it off. It was just a ruse. All of it was fake. _

_I turned and tried to run away, with tears flooding down my face. But Nathaniel caught my hand and pulled me into his embrace again. _

_"Let me go, Nathaniel, let me go!" I cried, shoving him._

_ "No. Mads, you gotta believe me. You're the only one that I love, ever." He muttered in my ear. Then he kissed me._

_The kiss was different from the rest. It was still gentle, but this one contained all of his love. I kissed back._

_After a bit, we broke apart, panting. "Now do you believe me, Mads?" Nathaniel whispered._

_I hesitated. What if it was a ruse? But through our bond, I could tell that it wasn't fake. "Yes," I breathed. "Yes, Nate."_

_The voice screamed. Suddenly a wind picked up. It lashed my loose hair around my face. Me and Nate clung onto each other. Finally, the voice revealed herself._

_It was a woman with flaming red hair, and deep red eyes. She was tall, even taller than me! _

_"Who are you?" said Nate, his sword at the ready._

_The woman smiled. "Why, my name is Garnet. Sister of Beryl, Rubius, Pluto and Hades. At your service."_

_"What do you want?" I called, hoping that my voice did not waver._

_"What do I want?" Garnet smiled at me. I shuddered. That smile wasn't a nice one. "That's easy. I want everything you have, especially… Nathaniel."_

_With a roar, Nate charged at Garnet. She disappeared, and so did Nate._

_"Nate!" I screamed. "Nate!"_

_I felt our bond give a little jerk. Nate appeared again. "Mads!" he yelled. He was floating in the swirling wind. I could hear screams of the Solarians as they were probably killed. But I didn't care. All I cared about was that Nate was alive._

_"Nate!" I floated in the air as well. I reached out for Nate's hands. He reached out for mine. Our fingers just touched before Garnet appeared again. She screeched with rage as our fingers touched. She threw a bolt of red magic and it struck Nate's back._

_"Nate! Nathaniel!" I was thrown onto the floor. I dragged myself up to the alter. There was the sword on there. I took it, casted one more look around the ruined star, and plunged the sword into my heart._

I gasp against Nate's lips. I finally recall what happened before I died. All of the stuff that I told Serenity and the princesses was stuff that I put together from the books in the tower and Solina's and mine fragments of a memory. Heck, I don't know why I turn into Sailor Sun, and the dangers that come with it.

Suddenly, the kiss turns hard and passionate. Nate shoves me up against the wall. I cry out, and knee Nate in the guts. He loosens his hold on me. I shove him off and grasp my compact, a reflex that, unfortunately, I haven't been able to get rid of.

"Nate," I say, shocked. "What is wrong with you?"

Nate looks at me with a devilish grin. "I aren't Nathaniel, Madelena. Don't you know that Nathaniel will never get his memory back?"

And before my very eyes, Nate transforms into a youma. I know that this isn't Nate. It's a youma impersonating him. _Then where the hell is Nate? _

"Sun Solar System Power!" I shout.

As swirling ribbons of white, red, yellow and orange engulf me, I feel an object in my hand. After I am finished transforming, I lift the object. It's a wand, a sun on the top and a hole in the middle.

Solina jumps onto my head. "It's a Sun Wand," she explained. "You put the Legendary Sun Crystal in the middle."

I open my compact. I look at the empty place in it where the crystal was supposed to go.

"But it has other properties, too." Says Solina quickly. "When you get near the youma, point the wand at its forehead and shout: "Sun Power Stun!" and the youma will get stunned, cutting off its power supply so it will die."

"Right." I nod, but my watch catches my eye. "Should we alert Cia? I mean…"

"Yes, you should. You might need all of the backup that you need. I gave her communicator after you left."

I press the sapphire gem on my watch. Cia's face appears on the screen. She is wearing a blue sweatband on her head and is panting heavily.

"Maddie," she puffs. "What's going on? I'm in the middle of a race, and it really matters to me, I mean it's the National Test, and-"

"OK, OK, just stay there. Doesn't matter. Bye." I switch off my communicator.

Looks like I have the face the youma alone.

"Where is Nathaniel?" I question the youma as we circle around my living room.

The youma growls with laughter. "I guess I should tell you, Madelena, since you are going to die anyway. He is at our hideout, and trust me, he won't make it through the night, and neither will you!" And with that, he lunges.

I side-step, and whack the youma on the head. It suddenly turns into Nate. "Don't hurt me, Mads! Please!"

Even though I know it is an illusion, I falter in zapping it into sunsteam. The youma takes the chance, and swipes my arm. I fall, clutching my arm.

'I'm sorry, Nate.' I think. 'I'm so sorry that I can't save you…'

"HERMES HEALING SPRAY!" A very familiar voice yells.

My arm is glowing with blue. The wound is sealing up, only leaving a faint scar.

"Sailor Hermes!" Solina runs up to her. "Say: Snakes Hermes Steam!"

"What the hell? 'Snakes Hermes Steam'? What kind of crappy attack is that? I came here after running like I've never run before just to get to Maddie's apartment, and you tell me to say that crap?" growls Hermes.

"Hermes, shut up and say it already!" I say, trying to stand up.

"No! I refuse! I refuse to say such stupid-"

The youma snatches me and Hermes up. It is squeezing our necks, cutting off our supply to air. I know that I will definitely die. My eyes half close as I drift away from my body.

A white streak cuts the youma's hands off. Me and Hermes fall to the ground. I rise unsteadily, massaging my neck.

"Mid-Midnight Mask…" I rasp.

Midnight Mask grins at me, his black mask glinting in the last rays of the sun. "I see I came in just the nick of time." He comments. My heart flutters a bit, but I have a stern lecture with myself, mostly about the topic of Nathaniel being my only love. I am so immersed in my lecturing that I don't see Midnight Mask sweatdrop.

I finally finish my lecturing, and turn to look up at Midnight Mask. "Um… thanks for your assistance, Midnight Mask."

He smiles, his mask turning a bit clear as the sun's light dies away. His eyes glint green. My breath catches; his green eyes are the exact shade as Nathaniel's.

But it can't be. Nathaniel is… captured.

Crap.

The youma changed back into Nathaniel but I was ready.

"Sun Power Stun!" I yell, the beam of sunlight hitting the youma square in the head.

The youma melted, only leaving a puddle of grey in the middle. I collapse, tired of holding back tears. I knock my head against the mahogany table, and I have an urge to shout at myself: 'THAT IS MAHOGANY!' before I pass out.

SMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSMSM

I wake up in my fluffy white bed. How did I get here? I only remember hitting my head and blacking out. As I sit up, I am also in my Crossroads Middle School uniform. A white rose lies on my bedside table.

Midnight Mask did this.

The events of last night flood into my brain. Youma impersonating Andrew. Getting scraped on the arm. Stupid, stubborn Hermes. Sunsteaming.

Fun.

I look at the alarm clock. Crap, its 7:59. Miss Haruna will kill me if I continue to be late, like Serenity.

Serenity. I feel a pang of loneliness in my heart. I know I have Cia, but she doesn't understand me like Serenity does. Or at least, _used_ to.

I wish I could forgive her. But I guess I am just too… hurt. I ain't a very grunge-taking person, but I can hold one. For a few days.

I rush through getting ready for school. I step into the elevator, biting a piece of bread and braiding my hair. Since my birthday is 6th of June, I am a Gemini, so I am the Queen of Multi-tasking. But my star sign doesn't make sense. My element is air, and I am from the Sun. I am ruled my Mercury; again, I am the Princess of the Sun. Mom always said that I was an unusual child.

Just my luck. Endymion slips between the closing door and walks towards me. I brace myself for a fight.

"What were you doing last night, Madelena?" he asks in a deadly whisper.

"None of your beeswax, Endymion." The doors slide open at the lobby. "Get your fat ass out of my way. I don't know what Serenity sees in you."

Endymion scowls at me but moves out of my way. I hurry to the door and start to run. I am yanked back as someone grabs my hand.

"What the hell, Endymion? Are you stalking me or something?" I yell, massaging my hand.

"Madelena, I know that you were with Nathaniel yesterday."

"In your dreams," I scoff. "How am I supposed to spend the night with him when he is captured-" My eyes widen, and I clap a hand over my mouth.

"What?! Andrew is captured?" Endymion practically shouts.

I run, this time making it away.

**OMG, I AM SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO x 10****123456789 ****SORRY! I AM SO SORRY THAT I DID NOT UPDATE ON SUNDAY! But I was SOOOOO busy with homework and stuff. *sigh* I just didn't have much time to right this chapter! But I reckon that this is the LONGEST chapter that I ever have written ;) so I am pretty proud of myself ;)**

**But I am really upset with myself for not updating. :( Anyways, will update next Monday Australia time. **

**Bye!**

**Jasmine Lita Everdeen out!**


	11. Anger

**Yay! Updated early! VERY early!**

**I owe a HUGE thanks to sangoscourage for helping me out with some ideas. I don't know what I would do without her (hey… are you a girl, sangoscourage?)! Read her Saga of a Shadow, it is really good!**

**And also, a thanks to Musa Tecna bestfriends forever for reviewing every single chapter. Reviews really make my day!**

**I just realized something very important to the timeline in this story… Before Galaxia, Serena and the others are in high school! And I put them in middle school! Ok, I am not going to put them in high school in this story because that would just mess everything up, but maybe in the sequel they will be in high school! **

**On to the 10****th**** chapter of Silent Discoveries! (Wow, 10 already?)**

**Song of the Chapter: Rather Be by Clean Bandit**

Serena slid grumpily into her seat. Her last algebra test's mark was 30%, earning silent chuckles from Darien and a screaming fit from her mother. On top of that, Sammy called her a dumb bunny again, and none of the girls would talk to her because she cancelled their shopping trip.

The door slammed open. Maddie, with her braid in a disarray and uniform askew, stormed into the room. There seemed to be… tears in her eyes? She plopped down into her chair and threw her bag onto the table. The whole class was watching her silently. Finally, Miss Haruna found her voice.

"Maddie Golding!" Miss Haruna cried, "What is the meaning of this… outrage?"

"Shut you, you annoying old cow," muttered Maddie under her breath, but cleared her throat and said sweetly: "I'm so sorry, Miss Haruna, but someone really important to me… died yesterday, so that is why I am like this."

But Miss Haruna didn't back down, because she caught what Maddie had muttered under her breath. "Detention, Miss Golding! Report to Mr Cuestas after school!"

Maddie groaned. "But Miss Haruna-"

"No excuses!"

Maddie slunk down in her seat and flipped over her math notebook.

"Hey," whispered Serena, "What's up?"

"Go away, Serenity." Growled Maddie, straightening her back and sitting up.

"But, Maddie-"

"Serenity. Do _not_ call me Maddie. It is Madelena. Get it?" snarled Maddie, quietly so Miss Haruna would not give her another detention.

Serena nodded fearfully. Yep, Maddie could be as ferocious as Raye.

"Good. Now, shut up. You are disturbing my karma."

'Karma? Since when did Maddie _ever_ have karma? Even Raye didn't, and she was the spiritual one!' thought Serena. Serena shot a quick suspicious glance at her.

But Serena shut up. She didn't want to get roasted.

SMSMSMSMSMSMSMSM

Serena trailed after Maddie with a forced smile on her face. She could feel Maddie's sadness rolling off her. But if Maddie didn't want her to talk to her, it was fine with Serena.

Mina was sitting under their usual tree, eating nigiri. She waved them over. "Hey, Maddie! Serena!"

Maddie sat down and forced a smile. "Hey, Mina. How was your weekend?"

Mina looked startled, but plastered her thousand-watt smile on her face. "Oh, nothing!" she waved an airy hand. "Shopping, checking out cute boys, looking at idol auditions!"

Maddie narrowed her eyes at Mina. Mina sweatdropped, and tried to look innocent.

Lita and Amy joined them. Lita clapped Maddie on the back. "Hey, Mads!"

Maddie sat up stock-still. "Don't call me that." Said Maddie, glaring at Lita.

Serena, Lita, Amy and Mina sweatdropped.

"Anyways, Maddie, would you like to come with me to a new bookshop at the Shopping District?" asked Amy.

Lita scoffed. "Amy, Maddie doesn't want to go to a boring bookshop. She wants to go to the Sashimi Restaurant, don't you?"

Maddie looked alarmed. "Um…"

Serena cast Maddie a suspicious look. What was wrong with her?

"I know!" exclaimed Mina. Everyone jumped. "Maddie, let's go to Hikwana Shrine! Raye's gonna be there, with Hotaru, Michelle, Amara and Trista! And Rini can come to!"

Maddie looked around and spotted Cia. "Uh… I think I will just…" She jutted her thumb in Cia's general direction. "Bye!" Maddie grabbed her bentou and escaped over to Cia.

Amy glanced at the other girls. "Do you think that she suspects us?"

Mina bit her lip. "I hope not. I hope that Raye will act like her usual cold self. It would be bad if she found out too soon. I mean, I like her, it's just that…"

Lita, Amy and Serena nodded. It's just that Maddie could be a bit unpredictable.

SMSMSMSMSMSMSM

When Maddie, Serena, Amy, Lita, Mina, Raye, Michelle, Amara, Trista, Hotaru and Rini stepped into the courtyard of Raye's shrine, Chad and Darien were there waiting for them.

"Oh, hey, Raye!" Chad said, rubbing the back of his head, embarrassed.

Serena smirked as Raye blushed. It wasn't often that Raye displayed signs of emotion. "Hey, Chad. Is it ok for you to go and buy some vegetables and cakes? I need a special herb called… um… Blaghers, for the shine rituals. Can you go get some? Thanks!"

Chad picked up the shrine's money bag, took some money out, and ran off to buy what Raye requested.

Lita elbowed Raye, grinning. "Well, isn't it the lovebirds!" she sang.

Raye turned maroon. "Shut up, Lita. How is Asanuma?"

It was Lita's turn to turn red. "Asanuma isn't-"

"Can we get on with it?" growled Darien.

Maddie sneered. "Well, if it isn't Mr Grabby Pants! Come to try and break my wrist again?" This man was seriously getting on her nerves and she hasn't done anything to him, except she hit him once in her past life. Well, he told her to say away from Nathaniel, but she could hardly be blamed for slapping him then, could she?

"I asked you a question, and I want it answered!" Darien yelled, spittle flying from his mouth as made a grab for Maddie's tender wrist, but had his arm wrenched back by Lita.

"What's the matter, Darien? The way you are acting isn't like you! Lay off!" Lita snapped, pushing the man back into his seat.

"What's going on, Darien?" cried Serena, looking back and forth between Maddie and her boyfriend.

"That's what I want to know!" growled Maddie. "I've been getting weird energy reactions from everyone except for Raye, and Serenity has been giving me suspicious looks all day! Except from not talking to Serenity and getting detention, I have done nothing abnormal! So! Someone better start talking or…" Maddie's hand lit up with flames.

Everyone backed away cautiously. Darien looked torn between using his own power or backing away. He chose backing away.

"Um… well, the other day we noticed that…" Serena stuttered, trying desperately to not offend Maddie and getting flamed.

"Spit it out, Serenity! And park it, Endymion!" added Maddie menacingly as Darien rose out of his seat to defend Serena.

"What Serena is trying to say is that we noticed that your apartment number is the number of the beast… 666." Replied Mina a little more than cautiously, feeling Maddie's Guardian aura and the flames on her hand rise.

"And so you think that I'm Negaverse crap because of that stupid number." Maddie gritted out, her flames growing larger and larger as her anger grew. "Look, OK, number one, I needed an apartment right away. Do you know how difficult it is, to live with your memories of your past life, but don't know how to use yen or know your way around anywhere? I took that apartment because, like I said, I could sense negative energy and I could feel that Andrew was here! And the rent was really cheap, and I only had enough money to pay for that apartment, furniture and some groceries." Maddie glared at everyone, daring them to speak. No one spoke. Clearing her throat, Amara, Michelle and Hotaru rose from their chairs and exited the room. Maddie continued.

"Number two, I didn't realize that Endymion was living in Maison Apartments. I only saw that number yesterday. I'm on your side, or should I say the side of good. I thought you guys were my friends!" Maddie yelled, her feelings of betrayal and anger making tears in her eyes.

She shot to her feet and stomped toward to door. Darien grabbed her sore wrist, making the bone of her wrist sound with a 'crack'. Maddie lost her iron control over her temper snapped, and she whirled around, punching a flaming hand to Darien's stomach. Darien fell back into his seat, his hands cooling down his seared skin of his stomach.

"Don't touch me again with that filthy paw of yours, or I will burn it off. And to answer your question, I don't know where the hell Andrew is! A youma from the Negaverse impersonated Andrew then attacked me, and then told me that the Negaverse has him in their hideout, and Andrew will die. I'm going after him no matter the cost, so STAY OUT OF MY WAY IF YOU WANT TO KEEP ALL OF YOUR LIMBS AND CONTINUE BREATHING!" Maddie snarled right in the young man's face.

That definitely took Darien by surprise. He had made Buns mad at him because of his teasing in the past, but man oh man, Maddie just outdid Meatball Head by a long shot.

Maddie took some deep breaths, and then walked calmly out of the room. After the door was shut, she ran.

She ran blindly, hoping that she was running in the direction of Maison Apartments. She wiped the tears out of her eyes and accelerated, sprinting faster than she had run before. At one point, she even caught up to and passed Amara's car, with Michelle and Hotaru that was heading back to their house. As soon as she let herself into her apartment, she changed into one of Andrew's shirt from his past life, fell into bed and slept with tears sparkling in her eyelashes. Unknown to her, a dark figure appeared at her bedside, and sat down on her side of the bed. He brushed her tears away, and kissed Maddie on her lips. He stood up, and with a swish of his cape, he was gone.

All of the other girls, including Darien, stared at the door. Chad poked his head in.

"Raye, I couldn't find the herb that you wanted-" he cut himself off when he saw how grey Amy's face was, how thin Lita's lips was, how close to tears Serena was, how violently Mina was shaking, how Darien's jaw was hanging open, and Trista's and Rini's absence from the room. He quickly backed away.

The next day, Maddie looked even more tired and irritable, and gave everyone the cold shoulder except for Cia. Heck, she even got to school earlier than Amy and wouldn't even look up when the bluenette tried to talk to her.

Amy noticed that Maddie was reading… 'How to Survive in Dire Situations'? But Amy shook it off and when back to reading her chemistry textbook.

**THANK YOU SANGOSCOURAGE! Sangoscourage gave me the shrine scene. She is officially the best idea person I have ever met!**

**And again, thank you to Musa Tecna Bestfriends Forever, Sangoscourage and 4fireking for making my day with their reviews for each chapter!**

**Lalala got an extra $50 for Chinese New Year so I can buy so many mangas! First manga on my list is 'Codename: Sailor V' number 2! What mangas do you guys like? I like Codename: Sailor V, Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon, Fairy Tail, Cardcaptor Saruka, Fruits Basket and Deltora Quest!**

**See you guys next chapter!**


	12. Eris Cillian, Sailor Ares

**'Ello! Jaz-chan is my name, and I bring you: Silent Discoveries, the 11****th**** chapter! I will talk more at the end of the chapter!**

**I'm chugging along…**

**SONG OF THE CHAPTER: Rather Be by Clean Bandit (yes, again! But it is a great song!)**

Maddie wasn't quite sure why she blew up-literally- at Darien, but she did know that he was seriously getting on her nerves. I mean, seriously, what is his _problem_? She flexed her right wrist, wincing when she heard the slight creaking. She looked at herself in the mirror. Her eyes were puffy with crying, her brown hair tangled and matted. Pimples where starting to form on her forehead, just another sign of stress.

Maddie decided to not go to school today. She felt horrible enough about how she acted at the shrine. She didn't need to see everyone's repulsive expression.

Maddie sighed. Yes, she knew what a monster she was. Maddie thought that after Nathaniel told her that he loved her would change who she was, but no. Apparently you can't change who you are, especially in the inside. Her… affliction always got the best of her, even if she did try to control it. And with the added danger of transforming into Sailor Sun…

Solina jumped onto Maddie's bed. "Maddie?" asked Solina gently. "I've met up with Luna and Artemis, and we agreed to meet at the Game Centre Crown. Can you come with me?"

Maddie recoiled. Game Centre Crown? "Solina, is it OK if I didn't go? I mean, I don't feel so well."

Solina nodded. She knew what it felt like. She felt it every day, every time she looked at the Sun. "Yes, well, that is fine, Maddie. Just stay out of trouble."

Solina padded out of the room. Maddie stared after her. Solina seemed so grown up now, not like when she and Maddie was trapped in the tower.

Maddie stretched and yawned, moping into the kitchen to make a snack. But as she pulled open the door to the refrigerator, she groaned. There was only a hunk of cheese in the fridge. Maddie had to go shopping.

"Whoop de do…" muttered Maddie, slamming the door of the fridge shut and walking over to her closet in her room. "Joy. Going shopping on the very day that I don't want to anything."

She selected a green tank top and white jean shorts. Maddie didn't bother to go and have a shower, and so brushed her hair quickly. Instead of putting her hair in her usual braid, Maddie twisted her hair and looped it into a ponytail. She grabbed her wallet, slipped on her red, orange, yellow and white sneakers (custom made!) and ran out of the door and into the elevator.

Maddie impatiently jabbed the ground floor button as the elevator creaked down. As soon of the doors opened, she ran out and shot across the lobby and out of the glass doors. She sprinted towards the supermarket, feeling her energy drain. Maddie skidded to a stop in front of the market. She fixed her hair, and tried to walk in what she thought was a casual lope.

'OK, first things first,' Maddie thought to herself. She looked at the list that she had scrawled on the second day in her apartment. 'Milk.'

She stared at the map of the shopping centre. In her past life, Nathaniel sometimes took her to shopping centres and supermarkets, designed as mortal humans, of course. They used to go on 'dates' as he used to call them. Sometimes he would look at her and ask her if she thought that their 'dates' were lame. But Maddie would smile and hug Nathaniel. And tell him if he was with her, there was no place that she would rather be.

Tears sprung into Maddie's eyes as she thought about those 'dates'. What the hell is a 'date', anyway?

Suddenly, Maddie could hear raised voices. She turned and sneaked towards the noise. She peered around a shelf. A raven-haired girl was shouting at a police officer, ignoring the fact the he was practically twice her height.

"I am a free citizen of Tokyo, so back off! I can buy whatever I want!" the girl shouted.

Maddie got a weird feeling in her stomach. Her communicator started beeping. Maddie covered it with her hand and sprinted towards a deserted aisle. Cia's face appeared on the screen.

"What?" hissed Maddie.

"Youma attack at the park! Be there now!" yelled Cia.

Maddie bit her lip. She knew that she should go and help Cia, but that raven-haired girl… she had to follow her.

"I'm really sorry, Cia! But duty calls!" whispered Maddie.

Cia's eyes widened, but Maddie pushed the sapphire gem and Cia's face disappeared.

Maddie heard more shouting.

"Miss, I simply cannot allow you to buy that! That is for over eighteens only!"

The raven-hair girl ran past Maddie. "It's for my sister. I swear on the god Ares, this DVD is for my older sister, or my name is not Eris Cillian!"

_Eris Cillian… I swear on the god Ares?_

Eris glared at Maddie. Blushing for some weird reason, Maddie grabbed a magazine and hid her face in it, spying on Eris out of the corner of her eye. Once Eris made sure that Maddie wasn't looking at her, she sprung onto the top of the shelf. Maddie struggled to hide her shock. That was one pair of strong legs!

The policeman stopped at the end of the aisle.

"Miss, have you seen a girl with short raven hair pass by?" he asked.

Maddie was compelled to lie. And since her instincts were usually right, she lied. "No, I'm sorry."

"Thank you, Miss," the policeman ran away to search the other aisles.

Eris jumped down lightly. "Why did you lie for me?" she asked suspiciously, towering over Maddie by a few centimeters.

"Erm…" said Maddie, feeling cowed because she was used to being the tallest.

"Spit it out!" Eris cracked her knuckles.

Maddie had a distant memory of that exact sound before the Negaverse invaded.

"What are you doing with that DVD?" blurted out Maddie, her mind at a blank of what to say.

Eris narrowed her eyes, "What's it to you? Anyway, it's for my sister. She's in hospital, so she sent me to get it after school."

_Hospital? What is that? _Maddie thought, but she was smart enough to not ask. "Hospital? Oh, I'm so sorry."

Eris snorted and turned away. "I don't need sympathy from twits like you." She sneered.

'Twit? TWIT? Does she know that she is talking to the Other Queen of Crystal Earth?' snarled Maddie in her mind. 'Nup, of course not. She doesn't know that she isn't talking to a superior.'

Eris ran down the aisle and turned the corner, but not before Maddie caught sight of the crest on the back of Eris's blazer. It was a bloody sword and a gun.

_She goes to Crossroads Military College?_ Maddie stared at the empty space in front of her. _But only the best and the tough go there! You have to pass a 100 day camp that is filled with unimaginable horrors to get in! No wonder she had lots of muscles._

SMSMSMSMSMSM

Maddie slouched in her seat, reading a cookbook. Of course, a cook book was more Sailor Aphrodite's thing, but this cookbook was special. It was a cookbook that was specifically for plants found in the wild.

Yes, she intended on going out to find and kidnap Andrew back- and nothing was going to stop her.

Amy hesitated at the end of Maddie's desk. "Hey, Madelena?" she asked softly.

Maddie straightened up. "What do you want, Mercury?" Maddie barely managed to keep the snarl out of her voice.

If possible, Amy looked even more frightened. "Um, it's just… Darien can be a bit rash at times, and Serena usually is the only one that can stop him, so I'm just apologizing in advance for his behaviour. Bye." Amy scarpered.

Maddie knew that going to Crossroads Middle School that day was a bad thing. But she had to act normal to waft away the suspicion that she wasn't lying when she said that she was going after Andrew in the 'Incident'(what Maddie decided to call the shouting match in Hikawa Shrine), even though she was.

The final bell for then end of the day rung. Maddie stood up, and picked up her bag. 'Now, to the Kung Fu school' she thought, scanning the map. She located it and inputted the coordinates in her mental GPS. Maddie walked out of the room, spotting Lita coming over to her. Maddie quickened her pace, trying to get away from Lita without breaking the rules.

Lita disappeared.

Maddie sighed with relief and exited the school. As soon as she rounded the corner near the Kung Fu school, an arm blocked her way.

"I am in no mood for your stupid crappy tricks, Endymion." Maddie didn't bother to look at the arm.

"Endymion? No, it is me, Lita." Said a surprised voice. Lita stepped out of the bush.

"Jupiter. What are you doing here?" asked Maddie, in a more calm voice than with the other guardians. Jupiter was the only guardian from Serenity's bunch that Maddie was actually comfortable around.

"Hey," smiled Lita, falling into step beside Maddie. "Call me Lita. I was thinking about the Shrine incident…"

"And?" Maddie raised her eyebrows at Lita. "Do you think that I am a crazy Negaverse psychopath like your _friends_?"

"Actually, I don't. I believe what you said about the number. I know what it is like to be excluded. Have you forgotten?"

Maddie looked at Lita, and saw her history in her eyes. Her parents dying in an airplane crash, her crush breaking her heart, getting into fights, getting expelled, working as an apprentice in the Crossroads Yum Bakery.

"Nope. I can't say I ever." Smiled Maddie, feeling a connection to Lita.

"So… can I call you Maddie?"

"Are you trying to get close to me so you can report back to Serenity?" whispered Maddie.

"No way!" said Lita. "I would never do that!"

Maddie narrowed her eyes. Lita sweatdropped.

Finally, Maddie and Lita arrived at the Kung Fu school.

"Wow…" gasped Maddie.

It was a huge one-storey house, made of wood, with a sliding door. There was no one inside. Maddie fingered her compact.

"Do you think the Negaverse attacked?" Maddie asked Lita.

"Dunno. Let's storm inside!"

Maddie and Lita walked into the house, chatting quite loudly, trying to act like normal girls.

In the middle of the house, Eris was seized by a foreboding feeling. Her wolf, Iapetus, raised his head, and started growling. Iapetus bounded out of the room, and started attacking Maddie and Lita.

"What the hell?!" yelled Lita, beating the wolf back.

Eris grabbed her gun and ran out of the room. She saw two girls standing in the middle room, with Iapetus launching himself at them. Eris knew that Iapetus wouldn't attack random people. She loaded her gun and shot a bullet at one girl's head. The other girl noticed the bullet and thrust her hand out. The bullet stopped dead and fell to the floor.

Eris couldn't believe her eyes.

"Who are you?" she whispered.

The girl who stopped the bullet widened her eyes at something over Eris's shoulder. Eris turned, but there was a blinding pain on the top of her head and she blacked out.

Maddie stared at the spot where Eris Cillian disappeared. There was still a black tear in the middle of the room. She shoved her bag at Lita, and pressed the shard of sapphire on her communicator. Cia's face appeared.

"What now?" Cia yelled.

"Going after Eris! Get Lita to explain to you!" shouted Maddie. She turned to Lita. "Lita, explain to Cia what is happening! I have to go after Eris!"

Maddie ran into the tear. The black patch sealed itself after Maddie went in.

Lita sprinted out of the house and ran into Cia and Amy.

"I got Amy to trace where the signal was coming from! Where's Maddie?" said Cia.

"She's in a different dimension! She was chasing after a girl named… Eris?" said Lita.

Amy paled. "Serena did the same thing when Raye was kidnapped by Jadeite. We need to go the Game Centre to talk to Luna and see if we can do the same thing like we did before!"

The girls dashed toward the Game Centre.

SMSMSMSMSMSM

Maddie shivered as she navigated the swirling red mist. She didn't want to transform yet, but this mist was sucking all of the warmth out of her.

Why did Maddie run after Eris? Maddie couldn't answer that. She just had an impulse, like Cia… wait, could Eris be Sailor Ares? After all, she did swear on the god Ares. Yet she goes to Crossroads Military College, and their patron god is Ares.

"What the hell?" said Maddie aloud. "Maddie Golding, just first find Eris, OK?"

SMSMSMSMSMSMSM

"Luna!" yelled Lita.

Luna looked up from her deep discussion with Artemis and Solina. "What is it, Lita?"

"Maddie has gone chasing after a girl named Eris in a different dimension!"

Solina stared at Lita. "A different dimension? Oh no, Maddie, what have you gotten yourself into?"

Amy spoke up. "Luna, couldn't you do the same thing as you did when Raye was kidnapped by Jadeite?"

Luna frowned. "I guess I could do that, but I don't have any connection to Madelena."

"I do." Solina said.

She closed her eyes. Everyone stared at her, waiting. Solina took a sharp breath. "Cia, transform… now!"

"Hermes Protection Power!" Cia shouted, thrusting her badge up into the air.

Amy and Lita watched in fascination (**Does anyone else find this wrong? I mean, aren't the Sailor Guardians naked when they transform? -.-;) **as Cia transformed. As soon as Sailor Hermes' eyes opened, she disappeared.

"What is it with the disappearing act these days?" muttered Lita.

Amy started furiously typing on her minicomputer. "Luna, shouldn't we go help them?" she asked.

"No," said Solina. "Maddie can take care of herself. She doesn't need any help."

'Please please please, Maddie.' Thought Solina. 'Please don't turn.'

SMSMSMSMSMSMSMSM

Maddie rubbed her arms. Yup, this place _was_ leaching the heat out of her. It was like a vortex.

Vortex. Right.

Maddie felt a tingling on her neck.

"Sun Solar System Power!" She yelled, lifting her compact into the air. Swirling ribbons engulfed her, hiding her transformation.

Sailor Sun landed on her feet, gripping her Sun Wand tightly. Sailor Hermes appeared out of nowhere and dropped onto the cold stone floor.

"Hermes!" cried Sun, tackling her to the ground again.

"Maddie! What is going on! First you don't fight the youma from before, and then you have the nerve to go chasing after a GIRL?! What kind of crap is that?"

Sun stepped back, ashamed. "I'm sorry, Hermes. It's just that I had a feeling…"

Hermes eyed Sun for a few more seconds, but then sighed. Cia wasn't a very keep-a-grunge-for-ever type of person, and this reflexed on her Guardian form. "Let's go find this 'Eris' then."

Sun and Hermes navigated the blackness together, trying to see through the blackness. Hermes tapped her earrings in frustration, and a mask sprung out.

"Ah!" exclaimed Hermes, peering around. "I can see now! I can see a door! This way, Sailor Sun!"

Sun blindly followed the click-clacking of Hermes's boots. Then Hermes's gloved hand hit her chest.

"Stop." Hermes hissed.

"Well done, Sailor Sun and Sailor Hermes." A voice drawled. "But not well enough, I'm afraid."

A spotlight hit a patch of stone. Eris was sprawled there, her chest moving only a bit.

"Eris!" cried Sun, rushing towards her.

Eris opened her eyes and sat up. "Sailor Sun?" she murmured. "Sailor Sun?! Don't come! It's a trap-"

A metal cage fell towards the floor. Sun was yanked out of the way by a fast Hermes.

"Show yourself!" shouted Hermes, trying to keep her voice from trembling.

A man appeared in the cage and hooked an arm around Eris's neck. Eris cried out. The cage disappeared.

"Well, come and get your precious 'Eris' then!" taunted the man.

"Who are you?" asked Sun, keeping an eye on the colour of Eris's face.

"You can call me… Kyanite." Said the man.

Eris's eyes widened. 'Kyanite?' thought Eris. 'I know a Kyanite!'

Eris's full memories came flooding into her mind. The mark of Ares burned on her forehead. Hermes pulled out a red badge shaped like a gun.

"Solina gave it to me," said Hermes to Sailor Sun's startled expression. "She said that she had a feeling…"

Hermes threw the badge at the struggling Eris. "Eris or whoever you are! Shout 'Ares Fight Power, Make up!"

Eris judo-flipped Kyanite over her shoulder, and snatched the badge out of the air. "Ares Fight Power! Make up!" she cried.

Fire swirled around Eris, completely covering her. Then the fire blazed off her, leaving no burn marks on her body. Deep red the colour of blood and indigo ribbons tightened around her body. Her tiara had a blood-red gem in the middle. The colour of her skirt was the red, and her two bows were indigo. Sailor Ares's eyes opened, her irises were the colour of blood on the battlefield, but then faded back to their burning violet tint. She struck a 'hands up' pose with a real black gun.

"Bloody Bullet!" Sailor Ares shot a bloody bullet at Kyanite.

He cursed, and threw up a shield of fire. He spun and disappeared.

"Coward!" shouted Ares, spinning, searching for him. "Stand and fight!"

"You may have won this battle, Sailor Guardians." Boomed Kyanite's voice. "But you won't win the next one!"

"Everybody join hands! We gotta get out! Mercury's sending me signals that this dimension is about to collapse!"

Sun, Hermes and Ares joined hands and pooled their power to teleport. As soon as they teleported out, the cavern caved in on itself.

_In a different dimension…_

"Kyanite. You failed." A voice said.

"Queen Garnet. I wish for you to give me another chance." Said Kyanite.

"Hm… alright. But if you fail…"

"Yes, my queen."

_Back in Crossroads…_

"So! How did the mission go?" asked Solina.

"Perfect." Said Maddie. "We found Sailor Ares!"

Maddie punched Eris on the arm, trying to shake her. Lita raised an eyebrow.

"Crossroads Military College?" mused Lita. "Hm… you actually might be useful, Eris."

Eris laughed. "Yeah, right. And you aren't?"

"Nope."

"Shut up, Lita." Said Serena.

Luna, Artemis and Solina looked at Maddie and Serena.

"Maddie… I think it is time to forgive Serena." Said Solina.

"No. I refuse to, Solina." Said Maddie, standing up.

"Maddie, you have to forgive her sometime. Why not now?"

Maddie took a deep shuddering breath. "I'm not ready to. Solina, I can't. I'm sorry." With that, Maddie ran out of the Game Centre Crown.

Luna frowned at Serena. "Serena, go apologise."

Serena glared at Luna. "No. She apologizes first. I didn't do anything."

"Fine. Have it your way." Said Luna, stalking off with her tail held high.

After a few seconds, Artemis gave Mina a look and trailed after Luna. Solina padded back to Maddie's apartment.

"Sere," said Mina. "I really think that you should apologize. You did make her upset, after all."

"Go apologize before I toast you." Added Raye.

"Fine, fine." Muttered Serena, plodding after Solina.

After all, Serena could use this as a chance to see Darien. He had been distant lately.

**I know I updated really late, but it was hard to get this chapter out, since Raye/Sailor Mars isn't really my most favourite Guardian…**

**I'm aiming to get this finished at least at the end of the year, and start the sequel. Yes, there is going to be a sequel. And trust me; the ending of this fanfic is not going to be expected.**

**I'm writing a Skulduggery Pleasant fanfic, called Don't Even Try. If you haven't read the Skulduggery Pleasant series, READ IT OR KARMA WILL COME FOR YOU!**

**Review and get a piece of cake!**


End file.
